That Wretched Shoe
by LibertyForFreedom455
Summary: One night changed two lives. All because of a single slipper. Rewrite.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Cinderella or Naruto. I dedicate this to ****withloveagain ****because they helped with so much with this new story. Enjoy!**

**That Wretched Shoe**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Maybe spring will come this time around, but then again seasons come and go, and pretty soon winter will be its death. Spring is the time of birth, but winter is the time of death.<p>

Every winter though a person can't help but think that just under the blankets of snow lays in hibernation the coming of spring. The awakening of spring causes the snow from winter to melt bringing back to life the plants and animals. However, winter isn't just for the joy of Christmas, for some people its cold, dark, and deadly.

It always comes and goes, but not before stopping unexpectedly to bring an icy chill to the human bones. The season underneath all the joy that winter brings to some people, is in fact death. Sasori's parents died during winter, and since that day during this season, Sasori's heart froze over making it colder than winter itself. He lived by himself, no other family members took care of him, and so Sasori was left alone during all those years. No one could blame him for the icy barrier that formed over his heart. His ruby eyes were clouded with the hatred, confusion, and the seething loathing he had fostered for mankind grew to the point where even his touch felt cold. When he would enter a room, every human body would stiffen and fear could be sensed miles away. Rooms and building couldn't help but feel the uncomfortable atmosphere whenever Sasori came in, because even the heaviness and tension would be too much to take in.

Sakura was different. She never let hatred get to her; she would rather remain happy than being weighed down by such a negative emotion. Her warm heart made others enjoy being around her, even those that hate her were still drawn to her. She was often picked on by her stepsisters, and enjoyed smashing Sakura's self esteem so that they could feel better about themselves. However, Sakura inwardly never let their comments get the best of her. Looking up at the sky, Sakura held out the palm of her hand feeling the chill of snow melt in her hand. She couldn't help but think that when spring and winter collide...well...it must be some crazy weather going around.

What happens when these seasons do collide? Will the temperature rise or fall? Which season will over power the other one?

The seasons however, though they were close, they were total opposites. Why did Hades bring down Persephone and let the harvest goddess almost kill every human being because of winter?

Winter is nothing but a deadly disease waiting to kill the ones that unexpected its cruel nature.

With just one touch of the cold, you will be drowned by your own hate and sadness. Sasori let this happen to himself, while his grandmother sat by and watched the whole kingdom be carried away by it. Sakura never once cared since she never knew about it.

She heard rumors of Prince Sasori. She would hear things like how the prince would watch the kingdom by a window only to walk away with a sad expression. He would never go outside during spring, since he always found people happy by it. She was curious, but had to stop thinking because of all the chores she needed to do.

Through a man's eyes, its expressionless, but deep inside he's stuck in his own nightmare.

* * *

><p>The sun disappeared over the horizon while the stars came out. Sasori gazed deeply at the endless ocean before him his eyes narrowed at the moon that reflected off of the waves. He hated the night, because everyone would soon disappear into their homes, go into their beds and drift off to a peaceful slumber. He barley slept anymore since he was always alone.<p>

His grandmother gave him two stressful choices, either to pick a woman to marry or marry a woman his grandmother wanted. Sasori became baffled, he didn't know if he would be able to find a girl on his own, let alone know where to look. His eyes narrowed dangerously, he would be damned if he let his grandmother pick out who he should marry. From past experience, every princess that he had ever met was nothing but selfish, bratty, greedy, wrenched imbeciles. He despised women. Everything about the female race was nothing but a hindrance to him. Their cheeky grins, annoying high pitch laughs, their fake persona that they put on would make him want to rip their faces off of just so he wouldn't have to look at them. No, Sasori thought, he would rather kill himself in a brutal way than marry a woman like that.

Quickly Sasori turned around, his hands locked together behind his back as he slowly moved back into his quarters. His mind already made up the decision, he would decide on the woman who would marry him.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I worked hard on it and it's only the prologue. R AND R, and I will write more!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am back for more! Lol I do not own Naruto OR Cinderella. Thank you **_**Withloveagain **_**for helping me with this chapter! Sorry this took a long time, I was on a vacation and a lot of other things happened, but hey, here's the story **

_**A/N- Also, I have changed this into 3**__**rd**__** person, so re-read it, but not a huge amount has changed, mostly the introduction.**_

* * *

><p><strong>That Wretched Shoe<strong>

**Chapter 1**

For many years Sakura's life has not been so great. When she turned three years old her mother died of cancer. Her mother's movements grew slower as the days went by, and pretty soon she got to the level where she could barely do anything. Her muscles grew weaker, the passionate glow that radiated in her mother's eyes faintly began to dim and fade away. Her skin paled and lost as shine a long with her mother's strength. Sadly, the day came where Sakura had no choice but to say goodbye to her mother, as she died right in front of her. Their doctor told both Sakura and her father that there was no cure to treat her mother's illness, and so they watched her for the next few months as she slowly withered away into nothing leaving them behind on Earth. As a child Sakura use to snuggle in between her parents feeling safe in her mother's embrace when she would wrap her thin arms around Sakura's torso and pull her back into her_. My cute little blossom, you are just the cutest little gir_l. _I just love you so much my dearest_. A single tear slipped through one of Sakura's eyes as she remembered her mother's words spoken to her when her mother use to be healthy. She remembered the feel of her mother's skin during their playtime, their hugs and their laughs. The day her mother's illness struck her for the worse, Sakura could only stare in horror at her mother's weak form lying still on her bed. Her body covered in white sheets, and a wet cloth on her forehead. Sakura could vaguely remember the words her mother told her that haunted her for many months after that day. _Death, Sakura, is meant for every human being. It's nothing to be afraid of, and when my time comes...I pray you will not cry because we will meet again_.

She never thought a body could feel so cold, and yet her mother's skin quickly turned as cold as winter. Sakura shook her head left and right as another memory plagued her mind. She had been so frantic during that time, and she remembered waking up her father with tears. At the time she had been a child on the verge of losing her mother, so naturally she would be scared and confuse. A tiny, yet sad half smile made its way to Sakura's face. Ah, that's right she told herself, in her confusion, she remembered asking herself why her mother had refused to wake up. It came unexpected to both of them; they had never expected that day to come so suddenly. Both Sakura and her father cried and cried against her mother's limp, cold body…she never did wake up. _She looked like a beautiful porcelain doll, that day didn't she?_ Sakura asked herself before hugging herself tightly and walking back inside her house. She paused when she reached the entry of her mother's abandoned room. Her right hand ran over the edges of the door as she gazed all around the room. Once again the laughs, the story telling, her mother's smile, everything flashed before her eyes. "Mother" Sakura spoke out loud in a whisper. "I miss you so much" she hugged herself again before falling to the floor. Yes, that's right, Sakura thought calmly. That day… Sakura thought again, when her mother passed away she took a part of Sakura with her. Sakura missed her mother dearly, but what child wouldn't? She knew her father missed her mother as well because he would often sit on their bed crying. _It takes a lot_ she remembered her mother once telling her, _to make your father cry_. She smiled at the memory of how her mother would braid her hair. _Your father, is a strong man_, and she remembered the light tint glowing on her mother's cheeks as she continued to speak, _he gets mad when he's angry, smiles when he's happy, but when he's sad he will never show it. So when he does cry…_and she remembered her mother stare outside one of the wooden windows, _it's because his heart is breaking_.

Slowly, she walked up to her father and placed one of her hands on one of his shoulders. She tried her hardest to comfort him as best as she could, but every time she tried she ended up crying with him. While her father went to work at the bank, Sakura stayed tending to the house. It's lonely, Sakura told herself sadly her eyes moving around, and she swears she sees her mother hanging up the laundry outside, but when she blinked, she found nothing. The house felt emptier, but despite the emptiness both Sakura and her father decided not to move. After all, they only have each other and the memories now. At first, the pain had been so strong that times Sakura felt as if she would not get over it, but the thought of her mother remaining in her heart eased the pain just a little. Sakura remembered a time when her grandfather passed away, and her mother took her to a nearby pond. Her mother's figure glowed with the rising sun, her tears sparkling as they fell, the words Sakura's mother spoke echoed sorrowfully. _Sometimes, Sakura…death comes unexpectedly, but it's nothing to be afraid of, because you should know they are never fully gone. They remain with us in our hearts, and they continue to watch over us from the heavens. When my time comes to part from this world, know that I will still love you even then, and I will always be with you_.

Some people have a hard time overcoming these kinds of incidents, but no one can be blamed because losing a loved one is not an easy process to get over. She saw her mother go through it when her own father passed on. A single tear slowly fell, when Sakura thought of her grandmother. How long did her grandmother go without eating? She questioned herself, but she smiled anyway. Grandmother must have died from a broken heart after losing the person she had been with all her life. _True love_ Sakura remembered her grandmother once telling her, _is being able to stay together despite all the fighting, to be each other's strength, and overcoming all obstacles. Your grandfather and I, ha-ha oh my we were so young when we got married. Let me tell you, Sakura our parents were against our marriage, but we got married anyway because we couldn't bear to be apart from each other. Yes we had our fights, and granted I wanted to kill him at times, but I love him too deeply…if he were to die well there is no doubt I will quickly follow him. He's my soul mate; so find a good man that will love you like your father loves your mother, and how your grandfather loves me_.

"I'll find a good man mother, I promise." Sakura vowed before turning around to finish cleaning.

Three and a half years quickly passed since Sakura's mom passed away. When her father came home with the decision to remarry left Sakura stunned and baffled. Just a year after her mother's passing her father met a woman named Tsunade. A woman with a fierce expression, with long blond haired tied back into two ponytails. When Tsunade came into his life, something must have happened because for the first time that year her father smiled widely. Her stance literally shouted authority; it didn't take long for Sakura to conclude that this woman scared her. Since the day they met, her father took Tsunade out on dates, but for Sakura, she liked to think of it as nothing more than friendship. At first, she didn't think, more like, she didn't want to see their relationship turn into something more, like marriage. However, when her father came up to her two years after with his proclamation that he had remarried shocked Sakura drastically. As if his sudden marriage could not have been enough, she found out that Tsunade had two daughters of her own.

Her fear of being hated by her step mother and step sisters grew even more intensely when the time came to greet the second part of her new family. Tsunade was the type to wear big dresses. She wore the ones that were dark colored like black, would puff out, and go down two her ankles. She wore dark heels to match. When Sakura first saw her she thought that dark colors did not suit her well because of her blond hair. Did that matter? No not really because Sakura's father seem to deeply love Tsunade. So many emotions ran through Sakura, she didn't know what to feel anymore. Sakura was sad, confused, and just plain furious that her father already found someone…to replace her mother.

Karin, the oldest of the sisters, wore dark purple and glasses that didn't even match her. Her reddish hair was straight, but tangled in some places. She couldn't even brush her own hair because she would scream for her mother to help her. Everything about her screamed, 'spoiled brat.'

Ino, the youngest by a year, loved wearing light pink and blue gowns; she always got what she wanted, and never took no for an answer. Everything about Ino screamed, 'selfish, ignorant, and whiney brat.'

She remembers the day they stepped out of that light brown carriage. Their heels clicked on the sidewalk, while holding an umbrella even though it wasn't raining. Apparently, her stepsisters hated the sunlight because they didn't want to damage their skin. She wondered if they were vampires, Sakura asked herself teasingly while eyeing the sister's humorously. Her father walked up to her stepmother with love in his eyes, took her hand in his, and then kissed her cheek. She would laugh before linking her arm with his before walking inside the home together.

For the next couple of days, Sakura thought everything was going great. Everyone got along with each other, and she finally had some new playmates to hang out with. Her stepsisters were always so nice, and they would often have tea parties. However, everything changed dramatically. Sakura's father, he got very sick. Were not talking about just a cold. He ended up getting worse and worse just like her mother. The doctor said it was a rare sickens that some adults catch, and no treatment was available. Sakura spent every waking moment with her father, because she was afraid of losing him. She didn't want to lose her dad like she lost her mother; her heart wouldn't be able to stand it. Sakura's stepmother called the doctor all the time to try whatever he could to save her father by any means necessary. She didn't understand why though? Why was she so afraid? What was she exactly afraid of? Did she really love my father that badly? Was it all an act?

A few weeks later, his illness took a turn for the worse and that's when Sakura began to understand why her stepmother was so afraid. Her father died after a couple of weeks, and once again she was left alone with her stepfamily. Whenever she would hug her stepmother or stepsisters to find some sort comfort from losing her father…they would yell at her and push her aside. Not long after her father's death she was no longer part of the family, but a servant. Such a fool she was to believe they were kind people. Every time she looked at Tsunade, something deep down to the core of her being had this irking feeling that maybe she had something to do with her father's death. Tsunade often had this weird facial expression, and when something would go wrong she often over reacted with dramatic expressions. Something didn't feel right. Oh no, something was extremely wrong.

Maybe it was just Sakura though, but either way she going to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Each day that passes by, seems to be the same, at times doing the same thing over would get boring, but these days come naturally to Sakura. The giant clock tower located not too far from her home would dong when dawn came, which would cause Sakura to wake from her slumber. Sadly, even Sakura had those days when sleep would not come to her, causing her to stay up half night and wake up in a very annoyed mood. It's on those days she would get up from her bed in rage and absentmindedly throw random things outside her window. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID CLOCK!" Sakura hissed angrily before throwing her hairbrush outside. It's not like the brush went anywhere but the dirty, dusted covered ground. With a groan, Sakura sat up, pulled the sheets off of her and step onto the cold dark wooden floors. She shivered as the cold feeling went up her body; she stretched her arms above her head while she slowly walked around and got used to the feeling.

She sighed when she opened her closet, crossed her arms, and looked at each one of her outfits. They were old, torn, and brownish, but she had no choice but to wear the garments her stepmother gave her. "Well, here's to another day" she proclaimed with a small smile on her face when she reached for her normal work clothes. After Sakura dressed herself, she pulled her hair out of her face and began using her fingers to comb it up into a ponytail. "Eh? I may need a hair cut soon." She told herself when she noticed her pink hair still trailed down to her back even though it's been tied up. "Ugh" Sakura groaned when she analyzed her poor attempt to tie a decent ponytail. "This is what happens when I throw things out the window before looking at what I'm throwing. I blame the clock," she hissed, but she sighed when she looked at her reflection again in the mirror. Her beautiful mother reflecting in the behind her through the mirror while combing her younger self's hair. _You are so beautiful Sakura. Your long hair will defiantly catch the attention of a worthy man_. Sakura smiled at the distant memory, she could still remember the warmth of her mother's love. _I want to brush your hair momma_, she giggled silently at the memory of her younger self at how she would brush her mother's pink threads.

Sakura opened the door quietly causing it creak just a little. She cringed at the sound before she snuck out. Sakura made her way down the long flight of stairs not stopping until she reached the living room. It was a dark room, with burgundy furniture, dark brown wooden flooring, curtains always closed, and a stone fireplace. She tiptoed over to the fireplace, placed a couple pieces of wood inside, and then getting the matches from the counter before lighting it, and watched as the fire made cracking sounds. This morning was cold and dark. Sakura figured a little fire wouldn't hurt. It would warm up the place, and it would make her stepsisters in a better mood. It would be a pain to hear them complain about being cold, and it would keep Tsunade from getting furious at her. Only imagining that already gave her a headache and she blocked it out of her thoughts.

That reminded her, Karin's flower. She's been taking care of it, and making sure it grew. Karin didn't help at all, but she still took credit for Sakura's work. _Stupid brat can't do anything besides looking at herself in the mirror! _She grabbed the watering can from the window counter, where it sat right next to the flower. She filled it up half way, since it was only one flower. She didn't know what came over her then, but she found myself staring at it. The sharp thorns on the stem and the soft color of the petals on the top; the small flower hadn't fully bloomed yet since it only been planted a month ago. Sakura reached her hand out to touch it gently, and then slowly moved her hand down to its thorn. The rose was beautiful, showing how vibrant it was and how it just lit up the room with some solid white. Curiosity was never good on her part, since she decided to press her finger against its thorn… bad mistake.

The sharp point of the thorn pricked her finger and Sakura immediately put it in her mouth, tasting a little of her blood, which tasted on iron. _I am such an idiot_. She winced, how could such a beautiful object cause such a painful sting? While sucking on her finger to relieve the small amount of pain, she noticed that the rose had a drop of her blood on one of its white petals. Gently, she tried to rub the blood off, but it smeared causing the petal to turn light pink. _Let's hope Karin doesn't notice_. With the finger still in her mouth, she used her free hand to grab the watering can and poured the rest of it in one of the tan pots. Its dusty edges reminded her to make a mental note to go and clean it soon after serving breakfast to the 'queens' of the household.

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon. The gentle cool wind of spring was still here. Winter had passed only a couple of weeks ago, leaving Sakura in an even happier mood. Winter made the job extremely difficult to finish everything she had to do, since she had to shovel the snow, and clean the fog off the windows from the cold, including her other chores. Sakura would agree with some people that winter is such beautiful season; it's just that it doesn't suit her daily life. For the people who did love it though, they would play in the snow, make fortresses, and have snowball fights while she had to stay inside and envy there fun. One time her stepsisters tried to ice-skate on the pond close by but failed miserably. They both pulled each other down trying to get some sort of support to stay up, but they ended up slipping and falling on each other. Sakura couldn't help but think that the sight of them making fools of themselves was the best thing that happened this season, and she giggled to herself at the memory, and almost laughed out loud.

After a few minutes, Sakura brought the finger out of her mouth, and wiped it on her apron to stop more of the bleeding. The pain was nearly gone, but the little sting still distracted her from going on and doing her chores. Sakura groaned, _if Karin thought it took 'too much effort' for her to grow a simple flower why did she even want it in the first place?_ With another sigh, Sakura smiled at the tiny little flower, _she's always too busy looking at herself that's why_ Sakura thought bitterly. Karin liked to think of herself as a beauty queen of the household, even though she wasn't that attractive. She didn't wear the right colors that could bring out her eyes or natural beauty. She now wore bright yellows, hot pinks, and red lipstick that sometimes would smudge on her face. Those were the only things that made her unattractive. _Not to be offensive, but I don't really know what could make her attractive, _She thought, but she then took it back, she didn't want to be mean about it.

Now that she thought about it, Karin's always was jealous of Ino. Ino was one who looked exactly like Tsunade. She had the same dark glint in her blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and small petite body. That small body is from those dresses that would be squeezed onto her body to make her look small, and it looked very uncomfortable, she might not even breathe very well.

Her thoughts ended up being disturbed by a rather loud girl. She couldn't help but cringe, she knew who exactly that voice belonged to.

"Sakura!" Karin called, as usual. Sakura could hear her footsteps stumble. She smirked knowingly that she couldn't even walk down the stairway gracefully and could only make a ruckus. When she came into view, Sakura tried her hardest not to laugh at her. She was still wearing her white night gown, sleeping cap, and her eyes were squinted, meaning she wasn't fully awakened yet. She reminded Sakura of a ghost.

"Sakura!" Karin yelled loudly once more, this time in her face and she even saw some saliva coming out of her mouth. Sakura wiped it off her face and looked at Karin.

"Yes?" Sakura asked her politely and her stepsister changed moods dramatically then.

"How's my rose, has it bloomed yet? When we went to get our fortunes told yesterday, they said to me that when a rose blooms around me, my true love will come and take me away. The prince will be mine!" She said enthusiastically, and danced across the room. That reminded Sakura, Karin is obsessed with the prince, and actually every girl in the kingdom is in love with him. Sakura, she never knew the guy, so she wasn't interested. Why be interested in a guy you didn't even know besides his name?

"I'm sorry Karin, it hasn't bloomed yet," Sakura tried to reply as softly as she could. She immediately readied herself to plug her ears from Karin's screeches and sequels. If only Sakura could take it back, but Karin could look at the flower herself, its not even opened all the way yet.

"You're probably not growing it right, that's why!" Karin hissed. "You're trying to grow it slower because you don't want me to be happy right? UGH! I'm telling mother!"

Sakura regretted getting up this morning, rolling her eyes, she waited for Karin's calls. She mentally imaged herself slapping Karin in the face, then running off to Lord nowhere, and live in her own home without the stupid brats ruling her life. She even smiled to herself at the thought of punching the brat.

"MOTHER!" Karin yelled louder than the last time while going to the stairs and calling up.

"Karin, shut your dirty ugly mouth!" Ino screeched from up stairs. Karin opened her mouth a little.

"Shut up Ino, I wasn't talking to you!" Karin screamed.

_Great! God help me please, because this is just what I need to hear so early in the morning, _Sakura plugged her ears because of the loud sounds vibrating across the house. She couldn't imagine either of her stepsisters with the prince if they acted like that. She could only think that if the prince was to marry one of them, they would only scream at the poor guy. Sakura humored herself by imaging what the scene would look like.

* * *

><p><em>"Sasori," Karin would coo.<em>

_"Yeah," Sasori would say coolly, with his stoic features. _

_"Sasori, I want a new diamond necklace!" _

_Sasori would just stand there looking dumbfounded at her before he would walk away. "I have a meeting to attend to. I will bring something back later."_

_"Where are you going?" Karin would scream. "I don't only want a necklace Sasori! I want the matching earrings too!"_

* * *

><p>That's what came to Sakura's head. She would dreadfully fear for Sasori if he married one of her stepsisters, but hopefully the prince would not be that stupid, and if he did, then he would wish for death himself that moment to take them away.<p>

"Mother!" Karin called again, for the seventh time and by now Sakura was already cleaning the room.

Ino came stomping down the stairs, and took Karin's face in her hands.

"Mother is extremely tired of you yelling at her. Now shut up you are being a pain in the ass so early in the morning Karin. As for you Sakura, get us something to eat already!" Ino yelled at her. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, making sure Ino didn't see. She dropped the broom and started to prepare morning meal.

"Yeah Sakura! Move your ass into the kitchen!" Karin followed after Ino, and Ino just rolled her eyes and wacked her sister. They then started to fight again and brought up their looks in the conversation, and Sakura thought she even heard one of them breaking a vase.

Shit!

"Sakura did it!" Karin and Ino both cried out. She groaned and glared at them, even though they weren't looking back. She just so wanted to go over there and punch some sense into those dumb brains and then get some sleep, after all, they even exhausted her right now from looking at them.

"Stop all your screaming right now!" Tsunade came down and pushed her daughters aside, then came up to Sakura.

"Sakura, I want you to clean this up, now!" Tsunade yelled in her face, "after that, I want all the floors scrubbed, the windows clean, the beds made, the kitchen clean, then feed the animals, and last fix our clothes, they got holes in them because you couldn't fix them right last time," she said in all one breath. Sakura then remembered Ino purposely-ripping holes in her own dresses, and then telling her mother that Sakura didn't fix them well enough.

"But I-" Sakura didn't get to finish.

"Quiet! Now get to work! Then after, get our breakfast ready, then do all the chores again, then make us lunch. This is no time for being lazy!"

They all walked away up stairs, leaving Sakura with a broken vase, and a list of chores. She has to do what her stepmother says, or else they might do something to her, plus it's the only way to get food on her plate. Also, where would she go? To Sakura, It sounded tempting to leave this place, but…this is her home, all her wonderful memories are here. Her mother and father lived in this house, and she can't leave it like that. She was stronger than that!

_'I don't see how they can make me get all these chores done in a short amount of time_,' Sakura sighed, _'it's better to just deal with it, then complain.'_

Oh she wished she could have a better life then this.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is the end, Read and Review, and I will continue! Thanks for reviewing!<strong>

** Till next time, and I will make it longer, that's for sure. **

** Hint: Sasori is in the next scene.**

_**Like I said, Yes, I know I changed this into 3**__**rd**__** person, and I was recommended too! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**I am back! Thank you for reviewing! Here's the next chapter, and I do not own Naruto or Cinderella. This will be dark, just so you know and everything, maybe some killing in future chapters. This isn't based of the disney version just so you know, it's based off of the brother grim version, and also many others. **

_**A/N- **__**THIS IS IMPORTANT**__**, if you re reading this, you will notice this is all in 3**__**rd**__** person, and I even changed the 1**__**st**__** chapter like that too, so you can re-read that if you want. This will be like the rest of the chapters and I just wanted to let you guys know.**_

**And I could have never do this story well without 'Withloveagain!' Thank you so much and I dedicate this chapter to you! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Wretched Shoe<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_"AHHHH! AAAAHHHHHH!"_ Many horrified screams echoed throughout the castle, everyone ceased their walking. Cold, icy chills ran down their spines. They shuddered, and cringed, as the screams grew louder. The servants, they knew, yes, they knew all too well that Sasori had something to do with the loud screams coming from the other end of the castle. Someone must have disobeyed again, a few of them thought before carrying on their duties. One of the rules, which must never be broken, is talking about Sasori and his personal life. If broken, well a harsh penalty will be bestowed upon that person. They all knew because they have experienced Sasori's wrath firsthand. Distracted by the screams, a few maids for a brief moment ceased their cleaning before going back to work.

_ "AHH! AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Such an agonizing scream echoed through the castle caused the maids to once again cringe. This castle, which many believe would be a wonderful place to live due to its beauty on the outside. However, just like Lord Sasori the inside, was nothing but darkness. The windows remained closed, and only the dim light from candles let the maids and guards find their way around. There's no escaping this place, once employed to work at the castle only death permitted freedom, or a high Lord from another Kingdom gave permission to relocate. Chances of the later happening did not look so great. Fearing that anyone outside of the castle would learn of his hidden secret, Sasori rendered himself to his dark side and instilled fear into every one of his employees. His pain shall forever remain within these walls or so help the fool that goes against his wishes. The garden's had passed, and left behind rotten stems from flowers that use to have so much life. The trees held no color, no life and no beauty they lay dormant just like they were during winter. The season wasn't winter though, just for some reason the gardens stopped growing, and instead the plants all withered. Sasori though hated the spring with passion; he covers himself with black clothing to show his disgust. He remains isolated in his bedchambers most of the time, at least until the sun goes down. Black colors do nothing for Sasori, those dark colors just emphasize his pale complexion, dark red hair, and deep dark brown eyes that showcased most of his pain. The servants, they liked doing their job quietly, so the preferred to stay out of Sasori's way, and presence as much as possible.

There's only one person everyone knew that had not been affected by Sasori's misery, and that was his grandmother Chiyo. It's rumored that she's the one who caused Sasori all the pain that he felt. However, she tried though, she tried her best to help her poor grandson, but he had already fallen so far gone into the darkness that she no longer could reach him. She instead had to give up, but deep down, she felt the quilt that had built inside for the years that Sasori had put up with the pain.

"Lady Chiyo, Sasori has come to see you," One of the servants whispered into the old women's ear. Chiyo nodded, and waved her hand as a sign to let him in before the servant left. With a small wrinkly smile, Chiyo could not wait to see her grandson. She sat in one of the old gardens, in a black metal chair at a matching table set. She reached over to grab her small black tea cup, her fingers looping between the handle, and as she rose the cup to her mouth she heard the clinking of feet. She smiled; oh she knew that walk anywhere.

"What kind of critical thinking made you think of this?" Sasori hissed. She looked away from him to look at the view. She knew exactly what he was talking about, and knew exactly why he was upset about it.

"What do you mean Sasori? I'm just doing what I think is right for you. You are not getting any younger you know, and it's time for you to choose a bride and settle down." Chiyo responded calmly before bringing her cup to her mouth to take a sip of her tea. For a short moment they stood in silence before Sasori spoke again. Chiyo actually though getting a bride for Sasori would make him less cold, and warm him up a little, the chances were slim though.

"I already made my decision," Sasori said stoically.

She gave a soft cough, excused her self before looking at her grandson. Certainly Chiyo had not expected Sasori to make a decision so quickly, but she quickly regained her composure, and smiled at her grandson. How rare is it for Sasori to be talking like this? How long has it been? Rare indeed, she concluded before setting the tiny cup back down to the table. Usually Chiyo would have to make him talk to her, but she would always fail at her attempt since Sasori would cruelly push her aside.

"Oh? Have you now?" She questioned inquisitively. She sat back into her seat with a small smile gracing her face before speaking in an amused tone.

"Then tell me dear, what is it that you have chosen?" She asked calmly, her hands lay in her lap. She sounded too amused for Sasori's liking. Silently she waited for Sasori to speak. "Tell me Sasori. I don't have all day; just what is it that you want." She pressed on eager to hear what her grandson has chosen.

"I want to choose my bride," he said sternly, "there's no way in hell I would ever let you choose. One more thing, since you pushed this on me, I feel as if I should let you know that whoever I chose fit to be my wife will live as I have in darkness. I will make you watch with your eyes wide open Chiyo, yes, I will make you watch every day as I run that woman's life through the ground." His face twisted with amusement at watching his grandmother's body quiver in fear, he took one step back before turning around.

"And if you so much as turn away...well…let's just say you would have been better off being born blind now wouldn't you?" And with that Sasori released a cruel laugh before turning on his heals laughing menacingly.

On his way out he rudely collided with Chiyo's servant's shoulder, and knocking him to the ground, but Sasori gave no motion of stopping, and the servant had quickly apologize for being in Sasori's way. With a tired sigh, Chiyo looked up to the sky.

She coughed again because of the cold air, and sipped more of her tea to get rid of the dryness in the back of her throat. She paned around, staring at the place she used to live as a child.

She didn't have the difficulties that Sasori had to endure as a child, no; her childhood had certain brightness to it. Her childhood had everything she wanted, but Sasori did not receive the same as she unfortunately. She had parents, found love, and finally had her own children. As she grew older though, gave her the opportunity to grow wiser. Chiyo smiled at the long distant memories, she still remembered how surprised and excited that time when she first saw her grandson. She chuckled lightly; she could still see herself holding him for hours while the King and Queen would be busy with their duties. She casted her gaze off to the side where Sasori took his leave, yes, there's no doubt in her mind that she still loved Sasori dearly. Her wrinkly hand held out to a faint image of a small boy running away from her, further and further away before forming into the adult image of Sasori. His broad shoulders, built firm and red hair from his father, and face and nose structures like his mother, but his eyes held pain as if he's been tortured. Slowly, his body turned before growing faintly out of her sight, a single tear escaped her eye as she drew her hand down. Till this day, even though so many years have passed she still regrets ever telling him the truth on how his parents died.

She planned to tell him softly and easy, but his rage, his rage ended up being more than what she could have handled. Chiyo remembered the screams, the horrifying self mutilation he use to bestow upon himself, despite it all, though he ended up calming down she knew a part of Sasori died that day. To account for what had happened, she felt responsible for Sasori, so she did the best she could. She spoiled him too much, he often would get upset when thing did not go the way he wanted. She knew though, yes, Chiyo knew that he acted rudely and arrogant because the one thing he wanted most of all were his parents. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and began to dream about that time so long ago.

* * *

><p>10 years ago…<p>

"Sasori…" Chiyo started to say, but her words came out short. How could she tell him such terrible news? He's only a child, she told herself sadly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sasori asked with so much happiness a boy his age should have. His eyes brightened, his smile widened before adding on.

"Are father and mother back already? Can I see them?" Sasori had just been playing in the gardens again, because he liked the smell of new roses and daffodils, but when he returned inside, he found his grandmother crying.

"Sasori, your parents…your parents haven't returned yet," Chiyo hesitated a bit; she swallowed a bit of salvia when she saw Sasori's face fall into a frown.

"W-Why not?" Sasori asked wearily, the once wide grin on his face depleting.

"Because they are unable to dear, listen to me Sasori please what I'm about to tell you is not easy, but… I'm sorry sweetie, there gone," she said as soft as she could. Silence took over for a good amount of time. It felt as if all life had ceased to live. Sasori could not fathom what his grandmother just said. He tried to say something, anything but no words came out until Chiyo touched his shoulder.

"Why! Why are you lying?" He yelled, "They have to be here!" he screamed out angrily.

"Sasori calm-"

"No!"

He ran away from his grandmother, and pushed people out of his way. He screamed, yelled, and cried for hours. Hearing the cries of a child broke everyone's heart that day, but worst of all they knew that Chiyo's heart must have not only broken but shattered.

* * *

><p>She listened to the wind whistle softly. There could have been a better way to inform him of such a matter, she thought regretfully, but at the time she did not know how to tell him. Somewhere, yes, somewhere deep inside Chiyo, she liked to believe that Sasori, her little Sasori still lived. However, his eyes are the gateway to the soul, she reminded herself, and she could only see darkness coming out of him. She shook her head left and right before picking herself up from her seat. Right now, Chiyo mused, is no time to redeem about the past. She stood tall while she slowly walked towards the castle entrance. There's a special girl out there, Chiyo told her self determinately, now the only thing she had to organize is a way for Sasori to meet that special girl. Though she gave Sasori the freedom to pick out his bride, she would not allow him to pick a girl filled with greed, and disgrace out of spite. She smiled wickedly; if that's how her grandson wanted to play well she knew how to play as well, besides its clear that Sasori's acting out this way for attention.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Afternoon-<p>

"You stupid pig! Look what you did!" Karin screamed at her sister.

"What! I didn't do anything, it's your fault!" Ino screamed back at her.

"My fault? You're the one who pulled too hard, now it's ruined!"

The scene in front of Sakura could not have been anymore amusing. There right in front her, Ino and Karin fought it out. Their fights, as funny as it maybe, would actually leave Sakura suffering in the end. Lord knows they are going to drag her into this mess. Though, she looked at the floor to see beads from the necklace that have scattered across the wood flooring. Just minutes ago Karin was holding Ino's necklace, then Ino came into the picture, and they were pulling at it because they both wanted it, but instead it broke. Their fights always left something broken. Sighing tiredly, Sakura turned her attention down to the wood floor. White Pearls scattered all around, with its simple silver string holding three Pearls left in the middle of the both of them. _Such a pity_, Sakura thought, _their greed will be the death of them one day._

Sakura could not help but groan, she knew exactly where this is leading. _Any time now_, and then she was thinking bitterly, but then her thoughts was then disturbed.

"Sakura! Clean this up right now!" Ino and Karin both yelled at her rashly. Sakura did not say a word of protest, since she knew they would drag mommy dearest in here. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed the broom from the wall, and walked slowly over to the mess _they _made. She should have known they would do something when she saw the grins on both of their faces. Before she knew it, Ino had kicked several beads under the couch and several more across the room. Sakura remembered then her mother once told her, that bad things happen to bad people. _One day_, Sakura thought bitterly when she heard both of them laugh, when all of a sudden Karin joined in. However, Karin decided to kick the beads into the floor cracks before leaving the room and shutting the door loudly. Even from where I stood, I could still hear them laughing.

"Sakura! How many times have I told you, do not slam the door!" Her stepmother yelled from outside. Sakura opened her mouth to tell her that she did no such thing, but at the last minute she decided it would be better to not say anything. Sakura sighed sadly before answering her.

"Yes stepmother, it won't happen again!" She called out to her.

"For your sake my dear, we better hope it won't happen again. One more thing Sakura, after cleaning up the living room, go upstairs and help Ino with her dress, there's a big rip that needs to be fixed, immediately." Her stepmother spoke with such a venomous tone, which told her that if she did not obey her, the consequences would be severe. Sakura had only seen her extremely angry to the point where it left her nightmares, twice. It's something she would never want anyone to see; her stepmother is truly a scary person. _What did my dad see in her again?_

"Yes, I understand!" Sakura answered quietly and tried not to snap at her.

She thought Tsunade might respond, but to her surprise the sudden silence told her the conversation had ended.

Silence filled the room while Sakura swept the beads together into a small bundle before picking them up one by one. _It's not fair_, she thought sadly, _to be blamed for everything and anything that Ino and Karin did. I'm not even allowed to fight back, because I knew if I did then something bad would happen_. Small droplets of tears fell while Sakura gathered all the beads into the palm of her left hand. She noticed the white pearls were from the necklace that they bought yesterday while they were out in town, with all the other things they have gotten. They bought so many accessories with their dresses that left no doubt in her mind it had cost a fortune. Actually, she would bet her life on the fact that all of their items had cost a fortune. _These people apparently have no shame, for all they do is spend my father's money on nothing but themselves_.

Her father worked his whole life saving up for what they had before _they _came, and they don't seem to care. She felt the smooth material between her fingers and focused her time on them, studying them one by one, but it still bothered her on the fact her step family has no quilt on what they are doing.

_Those selfish ignorant people, they have no souls!_ Sakura thought sourly of them.

Sometimes, she wished she had no bitterness towards them, but they make it so hard to scorn them in her thoughts. However, she thought it would serve her best to curse them in her mind then inflict physical harm. Sakura shook her head a little bit to help get rid of those thoughts. Cursing them would do her no good, her father wouldn't like her to think ill of them; he married Tsunade for a good reason. Even though Sakura didn't understand why, she knew by the way my father looked at Tsunade that he loved her; why else would he marry her? She could just feel the anger swell up inside of her, but she kept it all inside. It's best to keep calm and let it all out by taking deep breaths.

Sakura remembered another memory on how her mother knew how to get rid of Sakura's anger, she would tell Sakura to take deep breaths while her mother would brush her hair gently with her hands. A few times back during Sakura's childhood, her mother would tell her stories while Sakura sat and listened to her. She remembers her father would lean against the door with a wide smile on his face. One time, a long time ago when Sakura went through one of her anger episodes, her parents sat with her to discuss what had happened to make her so upset. She even remembers her father told her that time, that she reminded him a lot of her mother, not only by appearances, but the stubbornness, kind heartedness, and easily tempered attitudes.

Those kinds of memories are what kept Sakura going, she savors and keeps her happy when she deals with her harsh stepfamily. Sakura knew she should not be thinking such harsh things about them. She had to stay strong and wait for the right moment. She was almost eighteen, and by then she should have the right choose of leaving this awful place and start her own life. Karin and Ino would be married probably, and would live in rich luxury at least until they spent all their spouses money.

"Mother! Mother!" Sakura heard Karin screech through the walls, and she stood up abruptly to see what happened to cause such a commotion. She could feel the vibrations of loud footsteps on the ground and she opened the door quietly to not attract attention. It didn't hit her until she heard what Karin said that she had completely forgotten about the beads.

"Mother! Look outside!" Ino yelled. Tsunade stood in the hall with a confused look on her face, before she stomped over to her daughters. All three of them stood in silence while they looked outside through one of the windows in the living room.

"What do you think is going on?" Karin asked hesitatingly while biting lightly on one of her fingernails, but Tsunade's silent answer showed that she did not have the answer to her daughter's question. Sakura couldn't help herself either, the curiosity bubbling up inside her built up so much anxiousness that she just had to know what her two-step sisters were looking at. Silently she closed the door so they wouldn't know of her presence and quickly rushed to a nearby window. What she saw, she could not explain it even if she wanted to, she just don't understand what's going on. _Why in the world was a large amount of people heading towards the center of town?_ Sakura asked herself this. Honestly, this type of thing, it's not really something she would see every day. However, during times like this one, if everyone met at the same place at the same time something big must be happening or about to happen. _'I wonder what this is all about. Could it be there's going to be a new clothing line that everyone is dying to see?'_ she asked herself.

"Well this certainly is interesting, girls" Tsunade suddenly spoke in a chirpy tone, "but let's get ready shall we? We are heading out now!" she added in such a serious harsh tone. Her eyes sharpened when her daughters looked at each other, the order from my stepmother had been clear. Get your ass moving. Both of them quickly ran upstairs almost tripping on some of the steps in the process, while Tsunade also left to go get her things. She grabbed her shawl, hat from the closest before turning her attention over to Sakura. Immediately Sakura froze in place. She could not control the rapid beating of her stupid panicking heart. Her stepmother glared at her like as if she became death herself, and walked over where Sakura stood. Sakura could literally smell the awful perfume off of her stepmother as she grew closer and closer to her. Seriously, sometimes Sakura would think she takes a bath in stuff, the stench though is highly revolting makes her wonder how in the world people can be near her and not gag. She held her breath so she didn't have to breathe it in smell.

"Sakura, since were heading out and I have no idea how long it will take, I expect for all the chores to be done. That also means fixing up Ino's dress. Understand?" She asked harshly.

Frozen in place, Sakura slowly nodded her head before answering in a small voice, "yes stepmother."

Tsunade looked at her weirdly and then stepped back, "Sakura, stop staring at me like that, do I need to suspend you without dinner for a week again?" She snapped at her. Sakura shook my head quickly, and that's when she felt her body begging for air. Tsunade even noticed that her hands were trembling from being nervous before looking back at her stepmother. Sakura could not help but bite her lip when she ended up being pinned by another one of Tsunade's glare before she quickly turned around and left. After she left the room, Sakura released a huge amount of air. Of course, the curiosity of what could be happening out in town still had Sakura peeked, but she decided to get back to work or dread the wrath of her fearsome Stepmother.

"Girls, come on, we got to go!" Tsunade yelled impatiently. She sighed angrily while running a head through a few strands of her blond hair. Quickly she spun on her heels to face some of the servants that had already begun preparing their carriage. "Will you imbeciles hurry it up already? It shouldn't take so long to prepare a carriage! Hurry up!" From the room nearby Sakura listened to her stepmother while she slowly cleaned the kitchen counter tops. She chuckled lightly at the thought of the three of them going by horses, ah that'll be the day, she thought humorously. There's no way they would sit on top of a horse, since according to Karin they are filthy creatures. However, to Sakura, horses were beautiful, and she'd jump at the chance to ride one. "INO! KARIN!" Tsunade hissed, such a harsh tone echoed through the rooms. Carefully, Sakura peeked through the door to see that Tsunade had taken a seat on one of the golden chairs by the stairway. "No surprise there" she chuckled, "they rarely ever stand."

"I'm coming mother!" Ino cried stumbling on the stairs with Karin following right behind her. They hurried themselves down the stairway until they reached the end, where Tsunade waited impatiently. Tsunade glared fiercely at her daughters when she stood up from her chair. Her arms crossed under her chest as she observed her daughters intentionally.

"How many times must I say this, you have to stand up straighter and be more graceful in your steps! Won't you two ever learn?" Tsunade placed her right hand against her forehead. "Oh no, no" She exaggerated. "These are the daughters I get after I teach them everything I know! I am so disappointed in the both of you!" Tsunade then kept berating both of them harshly on each of their flaws. Sakura didn't think they were that bad, but she agreed with Tsunade that they could use more work on how they walked. However, she had to disagree with how Tsunade had brought out their flaws in front of other people. That type of harshness didn't have to be used; Tsunade could have used a better method to help her daughters improve instead of putting them down all the time. Sakura sighed again, it's no wonder why the both of them are the way they are. Carelessness, the only word that can describe Tsunade, and she seems to only make people feel bad about themselves as she praises herself.

Sakura gulped when she saw Tsunade walked over to the room she was at. "Sakura, when we get back, dinner should be ready; I don't want my daughters to starve because you can't get things done on time!" Tsunade hissed angrily.

"Yes stepmother, I-I understand," Sakura tried not to stutter, but it came out sounding jumbled with nerves, which didn't go un-notice to her stepmother narrowed eyes. The door slammed when Tsunade walked out causing Sakura to jump a little. She gasped in surprised that Tsunade didn't roar at her since Tsunade always thought that stuttering was a sign of disrespect to do in front of others. Her hand planted on the edge of the counter top tightly, thank goodness Tsunade didn't scream at her.

A few seconds after composing herself, Sakura walked over to the window, she watched with sad eyes as they boarded the carriage. A part of her wished that she could have joined them. However, she knew that it would never happen. Her hand fell loosely to her side, turned around and walked back into the room where the beads still laid spread across the floor. She could hear the calls of horses and stomping of feet as they made their way out of the gates, out of view heading towards the town. Sakura sighed, she knew better to not complain, just one more year and she'll be able to leave. They'll be speechless; Sakura thought humorously, they probably won't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Thanks for reading! Review and stuff and thanks for reading, your reviews were really great and kept me motivated!<strong>

_**Like I said, this is now all 3**__**rd**__** person and is also in the 1**__**st**__** chapter now, you can re-read it if you want to.**_

**Thanks again! **

**And Thank you ****again to withloveagain**,** you've helped me so much and I really appreciate it, so thank you again!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! Surely I hope it wasn't a long wait. (Man whom am I kidding, that was a very long wait!) This story has a dark twist, mostly from watching movies and reading stories on the brother's Grimm version on Cinderella. I have done my re-search so this story can get similar to one of the versions. Though I like Disney, just I don't feel a total connection to that version, so I'm making a darker version. No serious details though. I do not own Naruto or Cinderella or any other versions of Cinderella. There's one version that I really like though, it's called 'The Slipper and The Rose.' Very good story!**

_**Fact:**_** Also, did you know there are over 1,500 different versions of Cinderella? Seriously I never knew Cinderella was such a popular story to tell and read about, well I guess this one adds to the list. **

_**I would like to thank Withloveagain for helping me with this story and you are helping me a lot to grow into a better writer, so thank you!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Wretched Shoe<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Chiyo's thoughts were occupied by so many events that had happened as of late. She has never been so confused before, she really didn't know what to do, all ideas formulated before didn't satisfy her. She had no idea how to tell the entire kingdom about the huge ball for Prince Sasori's hand in marriage. The ball would allow all legible ladies in the kingdom to be invited to one festive night, and Sasori would pick one of the fine ladies to be his intended bride. She knew she needed to get this done quickly. She bit her lip lightly; she wanted her grandson to get married as soon as possible with high hopes of him finding a suitable girl worthy enough to be Queen. No grandson of hers would marry an unsuitable lady for a bride that's for sure; even if he disagrees with her she'll have the last word when evaluating the girl he chooses. She sighed lightly, she knew he could put up a good argument to get what he wanted, but she knew how to fight back. She chuckled softly, even though she would win at time against Sasori, he would dismiss her before walking away to hide his embarrassment. However, Sasori needed a push to get his head out of his rear and start becoming a man. In order for that to happen, Chiyo thought, Sasori has to choose bride soon. For Sasori to ask for the right to pick his bride, showed the start of him becoming a man, but Chiyo still hoped he would stick to his word. If he didn't, then it just served to support her thoughts that Sasori wished to remain in this childish tactics of rebellion. If that were the case, Chiyo thought then she'd have no choice as his grandmother and superior to step in and have the princess from the neighboring Kingdom marry him. Chiyo once again sighed; it might come to that, she thought seriously, since the King wants Sasori to marry his daughter anyway.

She had nothing against the neighboring Kingdom, but she didn't like the other kingdoms daughter. The blasted, shameless, spoiled girl, even though she's a princess she's greedy and did a she pleased. No discipline or any signs of kindness at all did that girl have. Definitely Chiyo did not want her grandson to marry such a girl.

Chiyo looked down at her hands, her thoughts still occupied, but suddenly her eyes widen. A proclamation! How could she not think of it earlier? Chiyo grinned to herself then remembered, she wasn't the best of doing these things. If her husband were still alive, surely she would make him do it, but since he died long ago, she had no choice but to do this herself. _I won't let you down Sasori; your grandmother will do her best!_

"Sai! Please come over here, this is urgent!" Chiyo called out to her personal servant who came immediately when she called. He came swift and fast the moment he heard his name, he entered at once and immediately went up to Chiyo's side. Chiyo smiled warmly at him, and ushered him to take a seat right beside her. When Chiyo looked at him, Sai had on his normal black clothes, usually all servants would wear dark green with white work clothes. Sai's different, he's a unique individual born with talents only Chiyo could see. She liked Sai, he never did anything to make her upset, so she tailored his request in letting him wear what he desired, but at the same time made sure it did not violate the palace dress code. She couldn't have all her servants dress as they wished, for surely it would not only look bad on her part but also on Sasori's since it's almost his time to become King.

"What can I do for you, your Highness?" Sai asked her politely after sitting down with his legs crossed over the other. Chiyo didn't answer to quickly, her thoughts were occupied for a moment on what supplied she wanted Sai to go and get for her. _A quill, paper of course and ink. That seems right_.

"Alright, Sai, I need you to get me some things as fast as you can. Ink, a large size paper and a quill, actually double the amount just in case we mess up on it." Chiyo explained to him thoralley. Sai obliged to her request, stood up from his chair, bowed before excusing himself to obtain the materials Chiyo requested. Chiyo watched Sai exit her study room, when he fully left Chiyo sighed. In some ways, Chiyo thought, Sai resembled Gaara in personality. Sai never really talked, more like he doesn't like to talk, he's the silent type. He does his job well, and Chiyo takes pride in the fact that Sai would only talk to her when she asks him questions or for his opinion. He doesn't trust people that much, but Chiyo likes to think that maybe she won his trust since he's more prone to talk to her when he's in her presence. She knew something bad had happen in his past, she could see the pain through the emptiness his eyes show, but she makes sure not to ask him personal questions that seemed to hard for him to answer willingly. She knew asking questions about his family would not get her anywhere with him since he would tense up and look away, but other questions like what hobbies he enjoys received answers, it's a start Chiyo figured. He worked hard and does his job well, and he took the situation well when Sasori pushed him aside yesterday. Sai, always kept Chiyo as his first priority, he always showed her kindness and gentleness, which in turn made Chiyo think of Sai as her son, or maybe the other side of Sasori. (Ah, what thoughts I am having) Chiyo chuckled, _A long forgotten grandson, Chiyo you old girl as you get older your imagination keeps getting out of hand_.

Chiyo could hear footsteps down the hallway and she knew it Sai's on his way back. He never ceases to surprise her for how quickly Sai tends to be when on his errands. Chiyo looked at him, a wide smile growing on her face when Sai reentered the rather large study room. He walked up to the table where Chiyo sat next to and placed the materials on top softly.

"Sai, since I'm in this condition, I'm going to need you to write every word I tell you to write. You have good writing, unlike me whose hands grown old." Chiyo paused; her hands went to cover her mouth as she coughed into the palms of her hands before continuing to speak. "When this is done, we need to send this out, immediately. We will also have to make copies of this…I wonder who else I can ask to help with this."

Chiyo watched as Sai got the quill in hand and dipped it in the thick ink. She looked at him as he wrote down every word she said aloud, making sure to spell and write elegantly for each word. Sai had perfect handwriting for the job and spelled everything correctly. She could see that he wrote specifically on the part that said 'all ladies' were invited in a large cursive style. He even jolted down, that even if they are ill or injured; they would still have to come. She smiled when she red over the rest, and nodded towards Sai praising him for a job well done.

"Sai, you did a wonderful job, let's make more copies of this then send them out, then we can have our afternoon tea together, what do you say?" Chiyo asked him every word hung with praise and acknowledgment to him. Chiyo knew he wouldn't say no since they usually have tea everyday together, and he even enjoyed talking to her a little when they did. Sometimes, sometimes Chiyo thinks of Sai as her companion, a friend, never a servant.

"I would enjoy that very much my Lady." Sai replied; he smiled at Chiyo before once again working. While Sai worked continuously on her assignment, Chiyo found herself pleased, for in just Five days; her grandson will find the perfect bride. _Or so I hope._

* * *

><p>In the afternoon…<p>

Sakura watched outside as the sun went down the horizon, making color's blend in the most beautiful way. Blue's and yellows shaded the bottom, as a bright red grazed over it with the sun burning, as it was already half way gone. She could even see a couple of stars pop out when the clouds past them and the evening sky fading into a black as charcoal shade.

She had just finished her chores in less than 3 hours. She tried not to make it sloppy, but when she looked back at the floor, she could see unevenness from dirty spots to clean spots. Sakura's anxious though; she still wanted to know what was going on. Tsunade and the others haven't returned yet, and with her chores sort of done, she felt bored. Sakura sighed sadly to herself and walked away from the window.

After Tsunade had left, Sakura could only see a few more people pass by towards town and then she couldn't see anyone else pass by. _I wonder what is taking them so long? They should of have been back hours ago, and dinner will get cold. Is it really that big of news? What could be so important this time of the month! Well…it could be that kid thing where the children go and pick eggs, but that doesn't come until next month!_

With them gone, she had to reheat the soup two times or else it would be too cold and she really didn't want to do it again. Sakura had thought they would be back pretty soon, but minutes turned into hours, and Sakura didn't want to be surprised when they came in. If they came back in a bad mood, and dinner wasn't quite ready, Tsunade would have a field day and punish her severely. Walking into the kitchen, she lit a candle and placed it over the fireplace, she watch as the room suddenly became more comfortable. In the dark, Sakura would start to feel paranoid. The candle though flickered and she could see better than before, which made her heart stop racing.

She feared the dark as much as she feared the night. She always had that fear, that's one of the reasons why she would sleep next to her parents. That night Sakura remembered hearing strange noises and she would scramble immediately to her parents room. They tried to sooth her by saying there's nothing there, but Sakura wouldn't budge from her spot because of her fear. They soon gave up and let her snuggle between them. Such a night of security, and a peaceful sleep, Sakura thought with a smile at the warm memory. After growing up a little, Sakura would stay in her bed and try to sleep by herself. She chuckled; she would only go to her parent's room if she felt she couldn't handle the fear. Sakura smiled at the memories and then shook her head. Everything seemed to remind Sakura of her past, she wouldn't deny that it both pleased her and annoyed her.

Whatever they went into town for, what could it possibly be about? Was the prince getting married or something?

If he were to be married off, her stepsisters would no doubt become extremely outraged, and make Sakura's life even worse than it already is. She sighed just a bit, leaning her head on the palm of her hand. She buries down the feelings of curiosity, but she likes to hope that whatever is happening had to be good news. _Please, Please Lord let it be good news_, she did not want to deal with her stepsisters if it had anything to do with the Prince.

Like a light switch, something automatically popped in her mind, something she had never placed her mind on before. Sakura never really thought about it, but whom would she marry in the future? She didn't have too many guy friends, but she knew at least one had an interest in her. Lee. Though, thoughts of Lee gave Sakura the creeps, he's nice. He doesn't have a problem proclaiming his love to her to the world, and with that thought Sakura sadly smiles. She sighs once again, he's nice and all, but the connection between them were not one of love interests or future spouses. Sure, he has money, but Sakura wasn't interested in that. She stares off into something, she doesn't know what because it blurs into a memory where mother is sitting, and telling Sakura a story.

_A connection Sakura_, her mother begins softly. _Is like a flower, it takes…time to grow. You see a flower must go through several cycles before it blooms into…well a flower_, and she sees her mother drawing a flower on a piece of paper. _You may not know it right away that the connection is there, but a spark will rise_, her mother smiles, while looking past Sakura to see her husband. _It's when you first look into their eyes and you see them for who they really are when the spark takes place, and the connection soon begins to grow_. Sakura shook her head; a part of her did not understand why she's having so many memories all of a sudden. Why now? She just couldn't understand, and just like that right when she turned her face away from the window, just to stare back out of the crowd again, she remembered one more thing her mother used to say about love. _Sakura, love isn't something…to look for. You see people all the time trying to find Mr. Right, only to end up failing because of their impatience. Love, Sakura, is the most unexpected thing in the world. It's not meant to be found so easily. A person can look, and look, and look but at the end of the day you might just see that the one you needed just so happened to be right beside you all along. You might want the richest one in the neighborhood, but your heart may have different plans, and cupid shoots an arrow towards the poorest man. There, love begins. Money can't buy love Sakura remember that_. Sakura's mother talked about love a lot, telling her about how it's the most hurting, pleasurable thing in the world. She even asked her mother on how her mother fell for her father, but that story has for a really long time been thought of as a long distant memory. Looking back to Ino and Karin, they had feelings for this prince.

_ "Oh, I just love the prince! He's such an amazing guy!" Ino would say_.

_ Karin would continue, "Same! He just knows what every girl wants, were going to be married one day I bet!" Then they would both start to fight and give Sakura and their mother a headache; which in turn, would cause Sakura to get punished for her stepsister's stupidity_.

Sakura didn't understand them well when they talked like that; they never even met the prince, so how could they have known in the first place! She knew all their talks and stories were all for show, it's fairly obvious with how ridiculous their stories sounded. Karin would often repeat the same story, how the prince had suddenly walked up to her while she would be shopping and how her stunning beauty captivated him. Which, once again Sakura knew had to be a lie. Karin never shops alone; needless to say she doesn't have that many friends to testify for her either. Ah, yes, that's right and Karin would always mention that he carried her home and ask her mother to take Karin's hand in marriage. Yes, another lie, since Sakura's always home. Sakura chuckled, sometimes Sakura wonders about Karin. Ino, oh yes, Ino on the other hand, she would scoff and tell her fairy tale of her meeting with the prince. She said he would have dreams about her and how thrilled he looked when he said he finally found her. Sakura gagged at the way she recalled Ino's eyes sparkling with stars, with that creepy wide smile, and her hands claps together, while she twirled around in circles. Oh yes, that's right, Ino's tale consisted of her trapped helplessly by a group of men bent on 'having her' but the prince stepped in and saved her. Which concluded with the prince, after his diligent rescue, to look at Ino with love in his eyes, and he got down on one knee, begging her to marry him, because he knew she's the one to be his wife. They both sigh happily and said together, "we'll live happily ever after." Sometimes, Sakura wonders about Ino as well.

Sakura felt sorry for her stepsisters, they truly lacked the reality of what falling in love, being in love, and what love actually meant and stands for. Love is not something to look for; it's something worth waiting for. Even if it took a person's entire life to find that one soul mate, the one destined to be tied together forever, and die beside when the coming of old age, and only to think of them always and forever that's true love. If only life could be easier on her, then yes, Sakura would be grateful and have the patience for her soul mate, but at the moment she finds herself to busy trying to survive these terrible conditions her stepmother so _graciously left her in._

Then lifting up her head, she could hear the small steps of feet coming towards the door. To her horror, realization sunk in that they had returned home.

"We're home!" Ino sang out loud, and then giggled as she skipped inside with a wide smile planted on her face. Karin did the same, both of them danced around the room as if they were on top of the world. Sakura looked at them strangely as she walked over to them. She turned her gazed away from the two happy girls and stared at Tsunade who just walked into the room while taking off her hat. She slammed the door shut, locked the door, and then looked back to the girls.

"Alright girls, that's enough for tonight. Sakura, stop standing there and take our things!" Tsunade ordered harshly. Ino and Karin threw their coats on her, and sat their hats on top. Tsunade walked over and did the same. "Dinner better be ready, if not then you already know the consequences." All three of them left the room and headed into the kitchen, leaving Sakura behind to sort there things away inside one of the nearby closets. _Well that was fast, and aren't they going to tell me what happened?_

"Sakura! I want that juice…what is it called again? Oh yeah, I want cranberry juice!" Ino yelled.

"I want the same Sakura! Can you also grab the letter inside my coat pocket, and bring it quickly!" Karin called out. Sakura put the coats on the rack and looked inside the thickest red coat she's ever seen. _How in the world does she wear this huge thing around her, it weighs almost as much as herself_. She took the thin letter out of the biggest pocket the coat had, and went into the kitchen where everyone still sat.

Sakura felt the smooth material in her fingers; this had to be expensive paper for sure, most likely the best paper she has ever laid eyes on. _Where did they get it?_ She handed the letter to Karin, but her stepmother snapped it away before Karin had anytime to reach for it. Karin retreated her had slowly when Tsunade opened the letter and started reading it. Sakura tried getting a glimpse on what it said, but she got one nasty glare instead.

Sakura knew not to get in her stepmothers way, so she decided to pour soup into the bowls that were already set out on the counter, she needed to get them fed or else they get grouchy. Sakura smirked; she likes to humor herself in times like these, because in a way her stepfamily almost reminded her of dogs. _You don't take care of them; they won't take care of you. You don't feed them; they make your life hell._ She could hear them talking, but she tried to concentrate on something else, because they it looked like they weren't discussing what had happened in town.

"Mother! What are we going to do? We have to get new dresses, immediately, I cannot wear any of my other dresses, they're already out of style!" Ino complained to her mother. _New dresses, please you just went shopping for new dresses yesterday! Even last week too! I only have two dresses in my whole wardrobe._

"Mother, I need to get a red one, I can't wear the other colors, especially blue! Everyone will be wearing that color!" Karin added in.

"Please Karin, everyone will be wearing red too, I think I will go with pink this time, it will make me look…exotic, Karin could look good in black."

"Black! I would never wear such a color; you should wear green then pig!"

"UGH! Green! Mother, are you just going to let her insult me like this?" Ino yelled, and Sakura winced at the loudness, but it looked like her mother wasn't paying any attention to the girls fight. Sakura could tell just by a single gaze that Tsunade paid more attention to the letter she was reading as if memorizing every single word and content it held. Ino glared back at her sister, without her mother's word, she had to do something "Karin, you little red headed freak, don't ever say that to me again!" Sakura snorted when she heard the comment, _yes, real smooth Ino, I'm sure that will scare Karin_.

"Make me!"

"Ladies, please be quiet, your table manners are terrible! What would the prince think?" Tsunade asked them both when she finished reading. They stopped yelling, sat back into their chairs with their backs straightened. Both girls didn't say anything after that and took the chance to straighten themselves out.

_ The prince?_

Sakura now got very confused. What would the prince think? What did they mean by that, they never even met the prince, unless one of their fairy tale predictions came true and they both met the prince? The prince out in the open though sounds very unlikely. For one, it doesn't make sense, why would he choose this town to look around? We weren't even in the richer part of the kingdom. It would make sense though for everyone to go out town to see the prince if he did in fact come. Seeing how every single girl wanted to be with him. It could be possible that they did meet the prince. Was this part of the news from town? Sakura gathered enough courage when she found her patience wearing thin and stopped working. Setting the spoons down gently on the counter, she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Stepmother, what is this _news_ you're talking about? I would like to know, please," Sakura felt her voice drop at the last sentence. However, she held her face high, not showing any fear or nervous gestures with her fingers, and stared directly into her stepmothers face. Tsunade looked at her and laughed, before settling down after a few seconds. Sakura was dumbstruck but she didn't say or do anything. Her sisters stared at their mother like she had gone crazy, their mouths opened slightly, but they immediately closed them.

"My child, you haven't heard yet?" she laughed, "It's the best news we heard in years and you don't know what's going on?" Sakura was speechless. _Know what's going on? Of course not! Where do you think I've been for the past couple of hours, you told me to stay here, whom would I have asked in the first place?_

Sakura pushed her rising temper away and controlled her voice. "I haven't because I haven't talked to anyone all afternoon and…how big of news is it?" Sakura asked. The room got silent and Sakura felt very stupid right now, probably the whole town knew what happened, or maybe even the entire kingdom had known except for her. Sakura felt her temper rising, the blood pouring into her cheeks; she took a deep breath and looked away from her stepfamily.

"Huge news, very important and it is straight from the castle. Here, read it by yourself before you drive us all mad from your complaining and whining." Tsunade sat the letter down and Sakura took the chance to grab before her stepmother changed her mind and walk back over the counter. "Don't forget to feed us, lazy girl," Tsunade spat out, "were exhausted and extremely tired, so just get us our food first…and do whatever you want then. My daughter's need a bath too so save that letter for later and don't ruin it with your oily greasy hands, we can't get another one. Well…hurry up!" Sakura jumped at her stepmother's harsh voice and sat the letter down on the cleaner side of the counter.

Sakura rushed to bring her family their dinner. After giving them their food, she asked if they needed anything else before racing out to the master bathing room to get their baths ready. She watched as the bathtub slowly filled with hot water, and then reached over to grab some soap to finish it off. Sakura finished her stepmother's commands as quickly as she could. She released a soft sigh, by the time she finished everything she figured her stepfamily finished eating already. Hearing footsteps coming closer to the bathroom, she got out of the way to let her stepsisters in. Offering her stepsisters a warm greeting she proceeded to walk out of the room, but she stumbled on her steps when they roughly shoved her out and slamming the door. She scowled when she heard their giggles were heard on the other side. Sakura felt a little pain inside, but ignored it any way; she couldn't let them bring her down. She rubbed the back of her head while walking back to the kitchen to clean up the mess she knew her family left for her. It didn't take long, and she smiled proudly when she saw how clean the kitchen became, but frowned when she heard Karin and Ino's screams for fresh clothes. Everything kept coming, but she found herself not that busy today as she was during the other nights. Her night went rather calmer than others she endured, without everyone complaining, this night made them really tired. _Thank goodness_! Lighting up a candle, she set the letter on the table. Finally she got the chance to read it properly and clearly. The night grew cold, and she really tired herself out, she wanted to get this over with. Though, as she looked at the letter, she was shocked by the handwriting. She stared in awe of how elegant and beautiful written the writing looked. Defiantly an artist wrote it, anyone can tell by how the letters curved perfectly. She read the first sentence to herself and her eyes widened.

"W-what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I finally got this chapter done, and I don't know when the next one will be up. School starts less then a month away so I can try to get a handful of it finished. Thanks again and R&amp;R!<strong>

** I really am sorry though about not updating any faster! I really don't have a updating cycle...**


	5. Chapter 4

**No big introduction here and I love the reviews, thank you guys! I made this chapter a little shorter, but I have been gone for a while, and I felt bad. No, I have not given up on this story! I like it too much and spent so much time editing this one chapter for you guys, but there are probably some little mistakes still left in there. If you do, just tell me, or leave a comment. I do not Own NARUTO OR CINDERELLA. Thank you. Also, so, so, sooooooo sorry for waiting such a long time to make this! I worked on it for a while, and like the ending a bit, just to give a heads up about the future, maybe...Maybe not! **

**Oh my, I am sorry! So sorry! Just getting into high school can be hard, and well, I've been busy (and maybe forgot to start writing this again). Well anyway, here it is! **

**Again so sorry! Smack me if you must, even when that will hurt really bad, I don't care! **

**You know what bothers me, I hate when word says a name is spelled wrong and it isn't! Annoying, very annoying! Like the Naruto characters names, I wish there was a spell check for that! **

**Anyway-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Wretched Shoe<strong>

**Chapter 4**

_5 Days Before the Ball_

Slowly the sun began to set. It moved downwards slowly under the horizon where it would soon disappear only to be replaced by the moon and stars. Sasori found himself in a aggravating mood, today just happened to be the day where he had no choice but to sit in silence as his grandmother give orders to the maids and servants. He tried his hardest to compose himself as he watched the servants preparing all the letters for the upcoming ball. _It's such a waste of time, to re-read everything a hundred times._ He sighed in defeat; he did not like the idea of him having to choose some random girl he thought worthy of a bride. He despised how little hours the day has, because with every hour that goes by, the day of the ball draw closer. He spat at the very thought of having to dance with all those idiotic females, clothed in a way they think would impress him, but serve really no purpose for their attempts to flirt would be futile against him. However, he could easily point out the ones that would make a good Queen, but despite his judgment and definition of 'good' would never meet the requirements of that old hag he calls a grandmother. She has to be worthy, he thought, but the title of a girl worthy to be Queen; his wife never crossed his mind that much.

He smirked, because he knew he could have any girl he wanted, with his good looks, charming personality, and not to mention his treasures that made others look like pennies. He had pride in himself, one to a degree that some he thought to be jealous because of what he has. Every man wanted to be him, please, any one would want to have what he had. Sasori though hated what he had. He's confident that someone, if not every girl in his kingdom will come after him with hopes and dreams of ruling by his side. He stood tall, his shoulder back, and his hands claps together behind him at his lower back. He frowned as his eyes roamed around the Kingdom before him. Girls, they dream of love, and happily ever after, he though bitterly. They live, giggle, and have hopeless dreams of finding prince charming. If every girl comes to his ball, he would crush the pointless, fruitless, unrealistic fantasies that they solely consume themselves in. Because, despite him being a Prince, and soon to be King, he will not oblige for any girl. He certainly will not play the part of the prince of their dreams, no, he will go as himself and he will smirk when he sees their happiness crumble. He wanted them to cry out when he brought them the most pain they could ever endure, and he dreamed of it.

He did think of the Bright side to all these messes that his grandmother is making him go through, he didn't have to be married off to some stupid princess. Those types of pampered girls were the worst out of the entire bunch. He closed his eyes, before turning around to head back to his chambers. He knew that whichever way he went, no matter who he chose, his bride will never make him happy.

As he laid himself down on his bed, his head resting on his black, silky covered pillow he felt refreshed for the first time that day. For now, he thought as he began to doze off, he did not even want to think of the night he would have to choose a wife, and the fact that his grandmother wanted grandchildren right away. _Selfish old hag…should just burn in a fire. Watch the fire crackle and see her face melt away…disturbing…but my puppets are proven to be worst. _

He looked to the side of his room; see the light shine on a certain spot in the back. His dark wooden floors and blue walls got darker, but he could clearly still make out what he was doing. His creation, his invention, he loved doing it. On his desk had the parts that made the body up…blood smears, but those could be cleaned up easily.

On his desk lied the body of a maid of his…nobody could care where she went since nobody ever got into his business. He had her lying down, already hollowed out…she had a thick blanket over her. He just had to finish his work soon, than add it to his collection, where he had a total of 300 other human puppets. He smiled as he thought of the others he could get working on…maybe his soon to be wife. No, his grandmother would definitely suspect something easily, and plus…why not make her go mad first, and then finish her off.

A knock on the door though disturbed his deep thoughts, and he growled in annoyance. He ignored them, if it was the other maid, they would just go away until returning later. The maid though, Sasori could tell with the shaky hands that would knock, this one was more…confident. No fear, but another strong knock came again.

"Sasori!" Someone sang out loud, and he immediately stiffened at the voice. That was no maid of his, or any in this castle. A growl arose from deep inside his throat and he walked over the door, threatening himself to open that door. He didn't have to though.

The door snapped open and Sasori backed away in surprise, and glared at the man.

"Deidara! What have told you about coming into my chambers!" He yelled.

"Well you did say if only for emergencies!" Deidara added in.

Sasori stared at his friend and sighed, " then what is your emergency?" He put a hand a hair through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?"

'Oh gosh, not this!'

Sasori put his hand down, "I'm not getting married just yet. My grandmother is forcing me to choose out of the whole kingdom."

Sasori knew there was a big chance to not even pick any of the ladies in the kingdom, but he also knew that his grandmother would be angry if he didn't, and then she would make him marry one of the neighboring kingdoms daughters, he shivered, those princess's were _crazy_.

Deidara smiled in happiness which made Sasori frown, "well its about time! Finally you can find someone who will like you…well I mean by liking you as in love you!"

Sasori hissed, "That's not the point, the point is-"

Dediara interrupted, "the point is that you're getting married and will finally be happy!"

A long pause went through the air and Sasori wanted to just push his friend off of one of the balconies, and willing to do so that minute if his friend didn't shut up.

"What is it that your really want? Go bother someone else, I'm busy."

Deidara looked around the room, and Sasori blocked his eyes from the table where the body laid. Deidara then picked up a quill, taking his eyes of the back of the room, spinning it around in his hand. His eyes concentrated on it for a long time, the white silky material flowed in his fingers, and he smiled, before putting it down.

"Well Sasori, I'm here all month, looking over you, helping you, and guiding you to the one you should marry! Your grandmother invited me and I must follow her orders as a duke!"

Before Deidara could continue, Sasori blacked out.

* * *

><p>Sakura was shocked. Reading the first paragraph made her freeze. The news hit her hard, and no wonder everyone was excited. With the soft words like delicate art painted right on a page, she had never red such fine lines.<p>

_Dear Citizens,_

_ As Queen of kingdom Akasuna, I have important news for all. I have a wish for you to make, and that only single request would be to be patient and be ready soon. The biggest ball of the year is coming, in honor of the Prince Sasori himself. He will be willing to select one individual, a fine young lady, and court her, which will be decided several days after. __It will be in a matter of days, on may 5__th__. All legible women are invited for this spectacular night, starting at the crack of dawn, until the clock strikes two in the morning. The Prince will pick one girl at the end of the week, and best luck to you all. _

_Yours Truly,_

_The Queen_

They were having a ball in honor of Sasori picking out a bride in one night? Wouldn't it take longer to take the time to get to know one women and every other single lady in the kingdom? Not only that, but the way the women are going to be fighting for him. She could just imagine it, the great battle of ripped dresses scattered across the dance floor, and everyone drawing their shoes out for battle. A heal of a shoe can definitely be sharp.

They would cry, and she can only imagine who's going to win. If it were one of her sisters who have luckily won the Princes heart, you can only wonder how? Maybe he has a taste for that kind of women, snotty and selfish, but she couldn't help but think about it. Would she be happy, most likely, marriage was very special. It required the main ingredient, love, and compassion for each other, and if one of her sister feels this way for the prince, Sakura would be happy.

The joyous feeling, even if the other ladies were crying their hearts out, Sakura would smile at her sister in hope that she would be happy forever. Surely Tsunade would be very proud, being able to live a wealthy life for as long as she lives. Her other sister, to which ever one doesn't win the heart of the prince, would most likely cry, be angry and not be very happy.

It was such a hard decision to even think about. The prince having the stress of only having a whole night to pick out one lady, and everyone wanted him. He's very powerful, but no one knows exactly what he looks like. All you can hear were rumors that he was wealthy, and mostly secretive and mysterious, which made every single girl dream of him. Everyone wants a mysterious guy in there life.

Having the paper in hands, it was very late, and she wanted to sleep as soon as possible. Her family was most likely talking among themselves or sleeping soundly. She walked down the stairs to find it empty and the only sound she could hear was the sound of a cricket outside, with the calls of an owl.

Gently placing the paper back on the counter, almost jumping back on the stairs, she was finally able to rest. The busiest of her days would begin, her sisters will want new ball gowns and there hair to be perfect by the night of the dance. The whole kingdom will be busy, but…what about her? Would she be able to go?

She gasped as she ran up the stairs, stopping at her big thought. Sakura going to the ball, would her family even allow that? With trying to keep the household happy, maybe not, but if she got her stuff done, there can be a good chance she can.

She was deathly afraid to ask her stepmother though, what would she say? She only wanted to stay for a couple minutes and see the beautiful lights, and the enchanting music, and maybe one dance with that perfect stranger.

'As if I will find my true love at a ball…that's too unlikely, I could never pull off any dress, and I don't have any money to even afford one.' Sakura sighed and made her way to her room, the glowing candle flickering across the room, the moon high up in the air, bright as the sun. She closed the purple blinds, and blew out the candle with a single breath, and the room instantly becoming dark. She sloppily made her way to the bed, the old cotton sheets made her itch sometimes, but the green blanket was her only companion in the night.

The birds chirped, and the willow trees danced, and she fell asleep into the dreams she would have that night.

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

_The room was glimmering with the torches of fire that burned a deep orange flame, and reflected of the knights that guarded the room. It was the ballroom, the dancers had so many different color dresses on. They gracefully moved their bodies to the beat of the orchestra, but there was someone in the middle of the dance floor._

_He was facing away from her, and looking more out the window, as the dancers moved around him. He had a pure white dress shirt, with a blue vest and matching long jacket. The blue was designed with a gold string on the edges of the sleeves, with the pants the same dark blue color as the rest of him. He looked like he was lost in his thoughts, and never noticing the things around him. With Sakura, no one here seemed to notice her as she went around the golden ballroom. She was curious on whom this strange man was, every other man she looked at was not the same as him, because he was different. A cold aura was around him, like he was another burning flame, he stood out from the rest like the biggest star in the night sky. _

_The more she got closer to him, the more dancers got in her way, like they were blocking her. She freaked, and went faster to the red head, but the ladies in dresses stomped on her feet while moving around the room, and as the men bumped into her. She couldn't give up though, even if this didn't seem real. They crowded around her, as she fought back against them. Then the strange man moved away and left the room, and she got the feeling for never seeing him again._

_Then the scene changed, all she could was black before a bright light that woke her of her fear of the dark. She gasped. _

_Looking around her, Sakura was sitting in one of the aisles, looking back as two grand doors opened up, leading two ladies. Karin and Ino, What are they doing? They were dressed in beautiful wedding dresses, pure white like the winter snow, but as they went past everyone, Sakura looked more to the front where someone was standing by the priest. It was the man from the ballroom! His face was a blur, but when Karin and Ino came up to him, he was smiling. Wait, he can't marry both, shouldn't this be illegal or something? What did this entire dream even mean!_

_As the priest started to talk, she struggled in her seat; she had a huge pit in her stomach, like she didn't want this to happen. She screamed, but no noise made it out of her mouth, and she could barely move. She was balling, but everyone around her told her it was okay to cry, because it was the happiest time of the year. They thought she was crying because her sister were getting married, but they were wrong. The man in the front was important, and everyone in the kingdom was here to see him marry her two sisters. This pain in her chest made her have a feeling like she was walking nervously on fire, and about to fall off into the burning flames. _

_She had never felt this way in a long time…like the time when she lost her mother, and then her father. She wanted to wake up. But before that happened, the red head kissed the two brides, and the bells roared in chimes and the people jumped up in happiness. Flowers blew every where as the three made it outside into a carriage. White horses rode into the streets as they left into the hills with everyone saying there goodbyes, Sakura was staring in awe, her mouth slightly opened from the shock. All she could think of was the pain that was still left inside her chest. Her heart thumped loudly, and putting a long hand on where her heart would be, she breathed out. _

_People left the streets when the sun went down the horizon, and the left over flower petals were being cleaned by maids, or gardeners. _

_Her body was then floating when the voices came booming into her head. Everything was dark except for those images of her step family. Like the whole universe came black, her sisters were smirking big._

_"What a loser, can't even find a man in her life." Karin said. _

_"Look, she's crying, poor baby, maybe if she would just get rid of herself she would feel better!" Ino sneered. _

_They were laughing now as Sakura was teased by her two step sisters, but then her step mother came into view, her image was huge as she laughed wickedly. _

_"You will never be perfect, or beautiful, why would anyone want to be with you? You can't even take care of yourself when you rely on us, just admit it, you are a nobody, and always will be."_

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes, and she found herself sitting up, as the outside wind and rain woke her up from her bad dream. The tears of water drizzled on the foggy window as the trees moved with the harsh winds, she felt the cold air burn her the back of her throat. As if God was crying for her, she had tears pouring down her face, her nose stuffed up and mouth dry. She had the worst dream she had in years! The way everyone was mocking her, and the fact she could end up alone.<p>

Sakura had then lost all hope for a good chance in life, she did rely on her sisters and mother...She served them everyday, and had to learn to accept that. There was no way now to go to the ball, she was nothing. She would never be important to anyone...No one will love her.

The pain in the chest never left as she went into a deep sleep again, but it was dreamless and empty, like what her heart felt that early morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN-**_

_**LibertyForFreedom455 here:**_

**Hey, guess I'm back, and I am very sorry for the long wait, starting school again is tuff! You have to get going again and well, I have lots of stuff to do, but best luck to me I guess, but I got this done! I might answer a couple reviews next time, if I get the chance, but only if there are questions! Also with the whole school thing, well it's almost done with the 1st semester, but I guess High school can sometimes be hard (like right now for me). I do not want to explain too much, because it's all this drama, and I hate drama, sooooo much. Like, so much. But, life isn't always fair, get use to it, yeah. **

**ALSO, if you do seeeee anyyyy mistakes, like any tiny ones, just tell me where and I will fix it. I like to fix my mistakes, or edit anything I could take out or add. That would be a huge favor to me! Like any, any , any mistakes! I spelled a tiny word wrong, mention it, I will fix it. Even when I have checked this chapter so many times. **

**Thanks again for reading, I felt bad. Also, sorry for a short chapter, but It was a short night, taking place between the last chapter to the next morning, but the next one will be the whole 4th day and how the kingdom is reacting to this letter. Like the war on getting the best gowns or shoes, and maybe dates! With Sakura being all sad, well I seen a version from this somewhere, can't remember, but she sort of gives up. I am not following any plot right now, like any, because I want to make this original as possible. In a way...**

_**Also, question here, do you think Sakura should meet Sasori in the original way, or some other way? I have seen so many different versions of this story, just wanted to see what you think. Then, what do you think of a fairy godmother?**_

_**I will edit it more if needed to, so yeah.**_

**_Thanks again! _**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, I wanted to thank you all for the comments, I'm not one to just write for reviews now, but I really like hearing what you have to say, and the ideas are really nice too. Loved the ideas some of you have given me… they already have helped me with decided more on the plot, and adding more drama, so THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! **

**I did add some new characters after all, some very familiar ones if you have watch the Naruto series, because I got a plan for them all! I had to restart the beginning a couple of times, because with Deidara, I was trying to write it well enough not to sound cliché. So that is why it took such a long time. **

**Oh yeah, I really wanted to say sorry for not updating this any sooner, I guess I really have to get this back into motion again! But do not worry, from all of your support, it really gets me moving again, so thank you all again! _I keep saying thank you to many times. How in the world are you so patient will my updates, rawr! I feel bad for not updating any earlier! _**

**_... Please forgive me! Anyway, Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><strong>That Wretched Shoe <strong>

**Chapter 5**

_4 Days Until The Ball_

Deidara was strolling around the castle that evening. After what had happened with Sasori, he wanted to give his friend some space, and let him wake up without his presence. He knew Sasori would be very upset at him, even how much Deidara loved to bother him.

He was very close to the red-head, and has been ever since Sasori's parents died. His friend has always been cold, and heartless, unless you see his true compassionate side. He mostly expressed it by art, like Deidara did, and they had very different opinions on art.

_Art isn't supposed to be eternal, it's supposed to go off with a bang! _He thought to himself as he looked out his bedroom window. Sasori would have thought differently though, always thinking that beauty should last forever, that's until Deidara tried to prove him with a firework. It was beautiful, but only lasted a couple of seconds. Sasori has hated fireworks ever since. I mean who wouldn't; the blast went off in his bedroom while he was sleeping. He chuckled to himself about that fateful evening.

The room was smaller than his own room at home, but it was warm and cozy, reminding him of his own country, a warm place with summer all year around. He missed his kingdom very dearly, with the rain flowing through the forests and hot sand surrounding the beaches, and of course, the beautiful ladies whom he liked to spend time with. He smirked at that, but something made him change his thoughts.

He played with his old worn out watch, his family used to tell him it used to shine like a morning star, pure gold, but now as he looked at it, it was an old rusted brown. After his father had died when he was young like Sasori, his mother had given it too him, saying that his father would have wanted him to have it when he was older. His father had died by the hands of his own brother, who also died that day, but it was a disgrace to his family name. Brothers are supposed to be close, and always be there for each other. But his uncle was jealous of his father, for it was him that got the riches.

His mother never liked to talk about it, her eyes would always turn into a sad dark ocean blue, and she would end up crying in his dad's old workroom. He never wanted to bother with that again.

He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't even notice a servant behind had opened the door to let him or herself in. They quickly shut the door behind them and he couldn't seem them, after all, they were holding a mountain of blankets. They quickly put them on the bed, after having to navigate themselves towards it, and he noticed that it was a girl.

"L-Lord Deidara? L-Lady Chiyo requests your presence in the…in her room," they said. She looked quiet nervous, but Deidara wasn't sure why. Her hands were shaky and she put two fingers together and she never took her eyes off the ground. When she told him about meeting lady Chiyo in the room, she seemed unsure at first, and quickly fixed her mistake. He eyes were like diamonds, a beautiful white color. Also, he hair was like a midnight sky, or maybe a dark purple, he couldn't tell. Since the sun reflected off of her hair, it made it look glossy, and... beautiful.

"Alright…can I ask what your name is girl?" He was curious, he must've not seen her before, or even heard her walk into the room. He was too distracted he guessed, but she was…pretty. Not that he is interested in her, sure she had the beauty of the ladies back at home, but she was a housemaid. It wasn't wise to be with someone who was a lower class then you. He shook his head, and stared at his new companion in his room.

"I-It's Hinata sir…I'm going to be your m-maid while your stay here…you can ask me anything you want. I will be nearby... usually," she took her time to grab some sheets and place them on his bed…some extra blankets too. Her cheeks blushed red as she could feel his eyes on her, and she hated it so much. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. _Please stop looking at me. _She could already feel the warmth travel to her face, and she did her best to look away.

"Usually?" He questioned, but quickly let it go. "Can I ask _why_ Lady Chiyo requests my presence in her room?" Deidara asked her. She started to fiddle with her fingers again, but thankfully she turned around to look at him, or maybe it was his shoes. He wouldn't be surprised, they were nice and stylish... and blue.

"She s-sent a message to my b-boss, who told m-me she n-needed you to write…something. Something important," the last part it seems like she meant to say for herself, but she continued to make the bed neat and plump looking for a good nights rest. When she finished, she turned around and bowed herself.

"Good day sir, I will…I will be here if you need anything!" She squeaked the last part and ran out of the room. Deidara's eyes widened and sighed. _Why did I have to get the weird maid?_

* * *

><p>Hinata ran through the corridors, almost bumping into her fellow maids.<p>

"Hey, watch it!" one of the older girls yelled at her.

"S-Sorry!" Hinata tried to answer back, but she just received a mean, cold glare. She was so embarrassed, and she tried not to stutter in front of the duke…but she couldn't help herself…her family would be so disappointed.

The only reason why she even applied for this job was because her family was having trouble paying off a debt, and they sent her to work at the castle. Her father didn't want her anyway…He only said unpleasant things to her, like she was the reason behind her mother's death. Her little sister and elder cousin also looked down upon her.

Hinata was scared at first to work here because of all the rumors about this castle… sometimes she would hear girl's screaming, and sometimes the cries of men. Some said the prince did dreadful things to the workers at the castle, but her father still made her go.

But to tell the truth, when they gave her paychecks, she never sent the money out to her father…it wasn't as though she would see him again for a while anyway. She was forced to sign a contract of 10 years. She kept the money to herself, so when she got out of there 10 years later, she would go away forever…and maybe start her own family.

"Hinata, what on earth do you think you're doing!"

Hinata looked around to see her boss glaring at her, hands on hips, and eyes like daggers. She shivered to herself. Her boss would surely forbid her from all free time and make her clean even more. Hinata only hoped her boss wouldn't assign her the princes room to attend to.

"Well? Did you give Lord Deidara the extra blankets he asked for?" she asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head slowly, afraid.

"And the message Lady Chiyo specifically asked to be sent to him?" She urged on, and Hinata swiftly nodded.

"Well good, I began to get worried he didn't let you in. Did he ask for anything else?" her boss looked more at ease, but she still had her hands on her hips, her big body towering over Hinata's.

"N-No, I just told him a-about lady Chiyo w-wanting to see him…and then I placed the b-blankets on the bed…" she told her boss.

"Good. Now, there's more cleaning to get done. Head down by the bathhouse and scrub the floors spotless. Then after you can take care of the guest rooms. Do not rush! I want everything to look flawless. The ball is less than a week away, and we've got a lot of work to do!" She looked very stressed, and she is in charge of all us doing our jobs well. If anything was in the wrong place or something was missing, she would be in huge trouble. Hinata almost felt bad for her, but she had other things to worry about then the older maid.

"Yes ma'am." Hinata said almost in a whisper.

She watched her large boss walk away, ordering more of the girls around, who were finishing dusting the red carpets, and then she descended down the flight of stairs.

The whole week was going to be the worst. Not only would Hinata and the other girls be serving the guests that would be arriving in a couple of days, but the chores were going to be even more demanding. The guests were most likely going to order every servant around to get whatever their greedy hands needed, and even worse, treat them poorly. The servants couldn't say no, and if they dared do anything wrong they'd be banished immediately, not only bringing their families shame, but also announcing to the world what a coward they had been.

It wouldn't be good to stand around, so Hinata wiped her hands on her skirt, rubbing off any dust on her hands.

The bathhouse was right outside of the castle. It was the warmest place to go, the water was from the springs up in the mountains, and it was always steaming hot. It was very popular with guests and royals, but no peasants were ever allowed to relax in it. The rules were very strict for anyone in the lower classes, some would think the lower class was filthy and had no right to even touch such waters.

Hinata's family hadn't always been poor. Her family used to be wise, and very rich, but those days were long gone. Ever since the prince grew up, and ordered her father to sell his fields and farms for greater use for the military, they lost their fortune. Her father had never been angrier. Those lands had belonged to the Hyuuga family for generations, and now it was nothing but ashes and the smell of iron clung to the once moist earth.

She sighed to herself, making her way outside. Maids were heading down the road towards her, some greeting her, and some ignoring her. She was always shy, and never really had the bold nerve to talk to anyone of her own accord. The only one who talked to her was Tenten.

Tenten, she was as strong as a soldier, but had the grace of a woman. She was fearless, and not one to be messed with, especially should anyone dare to double cross her. She almost knocked out a whole squad of soldiers with the butter knife she liked to carry around for safety measures. But despite her ferocious disposition, she was always kind to Hinata.

Making her way past the barn, the sound of horses snorting and the deep stench from the stables, she quickly arrived at her destination. It is colored the same way the castle was, a deep white marble with jet-black doors, just like chess pieces. The area around it was glowing green with the thick foliage off the oak trees, and dotted with custard yellow roses.

The gardeners did so well this year; I wonder what else they decided to grow this year, maybe some lilies around the front of the castle.

Usually the gardeners worked all year around, even in the winter. By that time they would just shovel up the snow and clear paths so people could get to places easier. Though, their main job is to help plant flowers around. This year the Castle is themed for a white, winters festival, even though it just past that. We did it anyway because Lady Chiyo wanted to see white flowers this year, instead of the annual blue and purple flowers. Though some flowers were a different color. _I guess you can't control everything. _

Shaking her head, Hinata hiked up the slippery steps, careful not to fall, and opened the charcoal doors. The inside was misty, the mirrors around her were blurred by fog, and she could only make out the vivid color of her hair from looking into one. There were some guests lounging around, some taking their time to go into either the women's changing room or the men's.

A couple of maids were left scrubbing the stone floors to a gleaming polish, the sun glowing through the windows causing them to sparkle even more. Another maid, an older one by the looks of her, was mopping up water that had strayed from the baths. Her dark brown hair was up in a high bun, and her clothes brown and drab. The lady seemed to be in her own world, because she kept on mopping the same place for minutes on end. Hinata wanted to move on, but she froze, watching. The lady didn't seem to notice that one of the head maids spotted her stalling, and marched over to smack her head.

"Get back to work! You have no time to sit around all day!"

The lady bowed her head down low and continued to work, not even saying a word. Before Hinata could move, the woman who had yelled looked directly at her.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back to work missy, unless you want me to report you!" She barked. "My god, has everyone decided to be lazy today? We don't have anytime for this!"

Hinata squeaked and ran down the hall to her left, leaving the two women behind. She went out of breath, and came across the supply closest and grabbed a rag and bucket to fill up with water. She didn't want to be reported for laziness, so she needed to get started at once. Usually, you'd have to go outside to get the water from the well, but the royal's had actually thought it would be easier to put a place to easily grab water from inside. During the winters the well would get so cold that the water would freeze in the well and wouldn't useful until the spring and summer months. An architect had come up with the idea a couple of years ago, just before Hinata had been employed.

Hinata would just have to work really hard this week… then her thoughts went to the ball, and who would this unlucky girl would be, or even if Sasori would pick any of the girls at all. Whoever it would be, she felt nauseous thinking about it. Everyone knows about the rumors about Sasori, he's dangerous, and wickedly evil. Thankfully his grandmother isn't cruel like her grandson, she was actually very kind, and even helped Hinata when she tripped on the stairs.

She sighed heavily, and began to wash the floors around the bathing rooms, only to reconsider on her thoughts from before.

* * *

><p><em>At<em> _night, deep inside the Dark Castle_

The dinning room was packed with servants. They were putting down napkins, wine glasses, and all sets of silver wear. The only seat that did not have a wine glass was where Lady Chiyo would sit, only to have the finest china teacup in its place.

Deidara was waiting outside, starving, and was minutes early to supper. He only came early so he could dig into his food quickly and then leave; he really wanted to go back to his chambers to sleep. This week was going to be busy, and just today he had to help write more letters to neighboring kingdoms for the biggest ball of this season, and in return, he got a very sore hand with many ink stains that had hardly washed off. That maid said he had to write something important, well more like papers of beautifully written black ink. He hated writing, but since Lady Chiyo needed all the help she could get, since her servant couldn't do it all, she asked for his help. She tried to get Sasori too as well, but she said that he was being a brat for acting stubborn.

While he had the stuff on, he tried many elixirs to get the black, sticky liquid off. Although with no success, he ended up spreading it too his new blanket on his bed, the one that shy maid gave to him. Even worst, since it was white like new winter snow, a black mark would surely be recognized. Hopefully they don't blame anyone for that, for it was his fault for not being careful.

"Lord Deidara, dinner is ready, you may come inside now," a young maiden told him, and led him to his seat.

He saw a beautiful satin blue tablecloth ran across the long red wood table. The wine glasses perfectly clear, no stains what so ever, and already a servant filled his with the red liquid. He thanked them quietly, and took a sip of his drink. He enjoyed the taste, and would surely ask one of the waiters to see what type of wine this was.

The room was large, but he was the only one in there at the time, but he noticed that the family crest was hanging on the wall above the fireplace. Also, the room was lit up brightly, and most of it was green and blue because Lady Chiyo always said it reminded her of the ocean, where she first met her husband.

The kingdom back then was much smaller, and she lived more by the shoreline then inland. The castle was small and had green algae growing along the rocks, and right outside was the ocean where you could easily walk to. He remembered visiting there once when he was younger in the summer, and that same year he made a bigger friendship with the cold prince. That then brought him into deeper thoughts.

_He really hasn't been the same ever since his parents died. It's been too long since Sasori has been happy, and the only reason I am agreeing with this ball is because I would like Sasori to find love. Even just for one night, and it might be good for him to stop sulking all the damn time. _

Soon his thoughts were interrupted by a pleasant presence that he had grown used too.

"Lord Deidara, I am surprised to see you here so early, usually you would always turn up late and Sasori would argue with your manners. You would know how much he hates to be kept waiting. Am I suspecting that something might be wrong?" Deidara is shocked by Chiyos voice, which had grown scratchy, but his reply was only shaking his head.

"No, I'm just famished, and I would like to turn in early. This morning was... engaging, and I only wish to get some shut-eye."

"Oh yes, I understand," she said and walked to her sit at the end of the table. "I am deeply sorry for asking for your help this morning, but we got all the invitations out thankfully, so thank you again Deidara." A male servant had pulled out the chair for her and she kindly thanked them, and sat down. She then sighed to herself, "Sasori hasn't left his room all day again, maybe tomorrow you two could both do something together, go out and get some fresh air maybe?" Chiyo suggested, sipping the hot tea a servant poured for her just then. She looked rather tired to Deidara, but he chose to ignore this feeling in his gut. _She's fine; she just might be tired from all the planning she has made for the ball. Recently I heard it was going to be a masquerade, or something of the sorts. _

"Will Sasori be joining us this evening?" He asked her. She looked up from her drink and smiled slightly.

"I believe so, if not, I could always send a maid up to give him something to eat. He's been rather anxious lately, ever since he found out he had to learn to dance," Chiyo laughed, and he did too. Imagining Sasori dancing was a scene, and he couldn't wait until he saw that in person. Sasori was not one to enjoy human contact of anyone, and seeing that he will have to dance with a load of girls that night, they would be dealing with a very cranky Sasori.

"That reminds me, you're going to have to learn to dance too," Deidara nearly spit out his drink from those words._  
><em>

"Wait, what?"

_I have to dance too! _

"Sasori only agreed to learn dancing if you joined him, which starts tomorrow evening before dinner. I believe this might be good for the both of you."

Deidara scowled. This is going to ruin his entire week and plans. Not only having to learn to dance, Lady Chiyo will probably make him dance all night at the ball as well. He sighed and slouched in his chair, deciding to wait patiently for his dinner, trying not to think about tomorrow evening. _Stupid Sasori, he planned this didn't he! _

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. Not the longest chapter I would of liked to make, but I am actually quite fond of this chapter. I wanted to introduce some new characters, and it's not the darkest of chapters, but I wanted to explain Sasori's best friend, and maybe soon to be Sakura's best friend. -SPOILER! So sorry for not putting Sakura and Sasori in here, but I did once mention Sasori once, so would that count? <strong>

**No! But- **

**Thank you for reading and I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, and sticking with the story. These are the people from the last chapter. **

**Thank you ****Fanatical Alice****, you have given me the great advice to this story, and that means a lot to me, so thank you very much.**

**Also thank you ****Paper Mercenary**** for the ideas you have given me, and you have also given me a lot of great advice for the last chapter, and I know you have waited for this chapter so here you go! **

**Thanks to ****Astral Observer ****too, your review from last time gave me some great ideas for the next chapter as well!**

**Thank you Wolf Goddess of Siberia****, ****MiyatheEarthninja****, ****SCARLETLAI22****, ****kiraki13****, ****ufo freak****, ****EnviousLostAngel****, ****YouTalk2Much Halo****. Your reviews were amazing as well.**

**I feel really bad for not updating earlier, so sorry to those who waited a while, thank you all for reviewing again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. If you have any constructive criticism, I would love to take it because I would really like to make this story even better!**

**OKAY, one last thing to ask you all. Do you want to see more of these characters, in their view, or just later when we see Sasori and Sakura? **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I loved your reviews so much! I was working on this story and I really couldn't wait to put this chapter out there, this one is my favorite so far! I loved making it and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do!**

**It's dress-shopping time! The girls go out to find some new ball gowns, (even though they just got some a couple of days ago), they don't care, and it's their favorite hobby to spend as much money as they can on themselves. **

**While Sakura get's nothing.**

**Also, I am very excited to see Sakura and Sasori ****meet, but I can't really rush until that part. Though, when I do get there, I wont leave any of you disappointed. The count down is getting close to 0, and hopefully you don't have to wait too long for it!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Wretched Shoe<strong>

**Chapter 6**

_3 days until the ball_

Sakura was walking down the street, right behind her stepfamily which were looking at every single shop they passed by. She glared at the back of their heads. She just couldn't get out of her mind on how her stepfamily was so spoiled, and just wasting money on getting new outfits, when they just got some new ones at home. When she asked why they needed new dresses, they gasped at her, and Tsunade ended up yelling at her. "Sakura! Why on Earth would we ever wear those old things, they are so last week. My babies need the best outfits in the whole kingdom! The prince only wants the best, and don't my daughters deserve the best?"

Sakura made sure not to bring up the wasting money topic again, it would only bring her a slap in the face, and maybe a deaf ear. Her stepmother was known for screaming for not getting her way, so why should she suffer for most of it?

_Oh yeah, I forgot, she hates my guts and wants me to be her slave, forever! _

Sakura ended up in her own world again. She reminisce last night, after that stupid dream she had, Sakura wasn't really in the mood to go out, plus it was boiling hot and she was sweating really badly. She could feel little droplets going down her back, and she hoped nobody could see anything. It was a good idea to wear a light blue dress today, unlike her sister, Karin. She looked like she was dying from that black gown, but her mother this morning made her wear it because it made her have a 'better looking' figure. Sakura thought it was a stupid idea to wear a dark color on such a hot day, and Karin seemed to just realize that. Even with the light color Sakura was wearing, the matching bonnet she brought with her didn't help with trying to keep the sun out of her face.

"Mother! Look at that dress! Isn't it just gorgeous, and it would totally help with showing off my curves!" Ino squealed, and Karin growled, jealous she didn't see the dress earlier. Then Karin realized she was glad she didn't say she liked the dress, and a smirk was drawn on her face. Tsunade looked at the gown closely, and then turned back to her blonde daughter, a scowl look was shown on her face.

Sakura didn't see what the problem was with the dress, she thought it was beautiful, but the look on her stepmothers face showed otherwise. The dress was a dark purple, the chest area was cut low to show cleavage, but not too much to be showy. It was cut above the ankles, not something very common, but it had light purple bows on the sides. The outlining was done in a silver ribbon, most likely silk. Sakura was actually awed by the gown, but she turned her attention back to Ino.

"Ino! I thought I taught you better. Didn't you check with the latest colors for this spring season!" Tsunade scolded at her, while Ino stood with a shock expression on her face. She could even see the light shad of pink covering her cheeks. "Purple isn't in this year, if you wore that, you would be humiliated at the ball. The prince would never look at you with that hideous thing! Dark blue, and green are more popular because it will make you stand out, most of the women agree purple will make you look bigger as well." Ino had a look of embarrassment, but then fixed it with a nod, and telling her mother that she was kidding, and maybe she could try to trick some 'poor' people into buying such an ugly thing. The girls laughed together at that and went off, forgetting the conversation from before.

The streets were crowded with groups of girls, all trying on different dresses, some fighting over pairs of shoes, and some peasants trying to find something cheep. Anyone would want to marry the prince; some even desperate to have their daughters try to win his heart. Who wouldn't? You would live a life of luxury forever, and you would get the most beautiful gowns, the best food in the kingdom, and a prince as a husband! All the gowns the girls tried on were gorgeous, A dress worth a princes look, but Sakura had a feeling she wouldn't be going anyway. She didn't have anything expensive!

_ Why should I waste my time into trying on dresses and then picking out an expensive one, and after that night to never wear that dress again? It was such a waste. Also, there was a better chance I could be hit by lighting then to be chosen by the prince; the odds were not good for a lot of girls. To tell the truth, it would just be a fun experience to go and dance. Isn't that what balls are for? _

Sakura would of have loved to try on dresses with her mother, and just to go to the ball for fun. She could just imagine how they would whisper into each other ears, maybe making fun of some of the dresses girls would wear, and then to go dancing. Maybe Sakura would have met her true love there, dancing with them the entire night. Her parents would be dancing together, and they would all be happy. Sadly, that was not possible, even how much she wished it to be true.

Sakura noticed on how most of the stores were already sold out; from how many costumers they got in just a single day. Some girls even bought several dresses, probably sacrificing their fathers back account. She looked back at her stepfamily, and they made her follow them into an expensive looking store. It said at the sign, '_Fleur Douce,' _which in French meant, sweet flower. The store smelled of a fragrance of lavender, and vanilla. It was cool, and Sakura didn't mind staying in there just to get out of the heat.

There were dresses lining up on hangers that went across the store in lines. There were many gowns with different patterns, some which could make you have a heart attack because of the prices, and some being so heavy that it would hurt to walk around in.

"My dear ladies, you all look ravishing! How may I help you?" A man came out of the back, and kissed my stepmothers hand, which Tsunade waved her fan in the air like she breathless. Sakura just rolled her eyes, and continued to look at the scene. The man gently put her hand down, and was smiling. He had a white wig, which was popular on older man at this time. He was wearing a dark blue long coat, and a white dress shirt, with matching dress pants. His shoes were black and pointy at the ends, and has matching cotton socks.

"Oh, you're too kind, but yes we need your help. We need three new dresses, the finest in your store." Tsunade said in the sweetest way possible. Sakura had a feeling she has had a lot of practice to perfect that voice.

"Three dresses for your three daughters?" He asked.

"No," she looked back at Sakura, "she's just a servant girl helping to carry the bags. What I meant was three new gowns, one for myself, and two for my lovely daughters." _Servant girl? _

"Yes, of course. My apologies. Are you looking for anything particular? I got the finest outfits-" Sakura stopped paying attention there, how dare her stepmother call her a servant girl! That was her father's money they were using! Sakura glared at her stepmother, who was discussing sizes with the man, who looked eager to get as much money out of their piggy bank.

"Mother, I want that blue one!" Ino yelled across the store. The man and Tsunade followed to where Ino was, and to see what she was pointing at. _Servant girl my ass, I am being forced to come here to watch you guys get dresses, and then carry them all the way back to the house. You didn't even bother getting a carriage. _

She followed them into the back of the shop, which was the more expensive area, telling from the nicer gowns and the larger numbers on price tags. The dress Ino was pointing at was a light blue gown, and it was huge! It is covered in bows, ribbons, and simple patterns. The chest area was cut low, like the purple gown from earlier. The outlining was white, and the ribbons were a darker blue. The bodice had a large bow on each side, and a little string of pearls hanging off both ends of the bow. The dress was okay in Sakura's eyes, but Ino seemed to be in love with the huge thing.

"Not that bad Darling, how much is it?" Tsunade asked her. Ino looked in the back of the dress to find the tag that had the price on it.

"Uh…" she seemed to have paused and then took a deep breath," it's a three hundred and fifty dollar dress."

Tsunade didn't make a sound, but then turned quickly to the man right next to her, who nervously stood there.

"We'll take it! It would be perfect on her! I can already see the prince falling for her instantly!" Ino squealed at that answer, and the assistant quickly got someone to go and get the dress packed up. A maiden came from the back, and was coming towards the dress.

"Hey! Peasant, if you so dare get that dress wrinkled, I'll make sure it will come out of your pay check!" Ino spat at the female, who made sure to be careful to take the dress off the mannequin, and Ino then directed herself to the cashier where her dress would be neatly put into a box.

"I want a blue box, and a blue bow on the top, so it will match with my dress!" Ino ordered the girl, who quickly tried to keep up with the order she was given. "I can't wait to tell everyone how amazing my dress is!"

Sakura decided to go and follow Karin to see what she was looking at. She found her at the same place where Ino found hers. Except Karin was looking at one that was a deep, red gown, the color of blood. It also had a huge waist, and matching bows all over it, except not as many. Though, the cleavage line was bigger and the sleeves were short, unlike Ino's. They reached to the top of her shoulders. It was pretty, but it didn't appeal to Sakura that much either.

"Mother! I think I found the dress _I_ want!" Karin called out loud. Sakura didn't bother with dealing with more expensive purchasing, and they still had to find her stepmother a dress too.

Karin ended up actually getting a dress more expensive then Ino's, which she ended up rubbing in her sister face, Ino wasn't very happy with that. Their mother let them argue in the store while she looked for a ball gown herself, leaving Sakura nothing so far, but two large, wrapped boxes. The walk home wasn't going to be very fun if she had to carry this all the way back, and she had a feeling she won't get any help either. Why would she, her stepfamily would complain about getting there nails chipped, and their arms not being able to handle the extra weight.

A bit later, Tsunade finally found her dress, it was a light pink ball gown covered in shiny crystals, (most likely fake), but it was the same style as Ino's. Tsunade was trying it on and kept on smiling at herself in the mirror, telling herself she was beautiful. The dress itself was not ugly like her sisters, and Sakura appreciated the color, and it reminded her of peaches for some reason. That reminded Sakura she was a bit famished, and was craving a light snack.

After one more purchase, the manager led them out, and giving Sakura the next box to carry. The man was happy to have made a tiny fortune that day from her family, and gladly told them all to come back soon. By soon, he meant very soon. After that, they told Sakura to go ahead and drop off the gowns at the house, while they decided to go buy some matching shoes in a different store. She sighed, but nodded, already making her way towards her home. He stepfamily had just walked away, and she could hear Ino and Karin arguing in the background.

She had to be carful to not drop the very overpriced gowns, although it was hard not too when so many people were still rushing around to go places. Most of the rich families were dropped off in their carriages. Sakura wished she had one because her feet were starting to hurt her.

_Oh great, now I'm going to have blisters all over my feet when I get back home. _Sakura groaned, and heaved out a heavy breath of air. The temperature wasn't any better from earlier, and right around now, it should be lunchtime. Just about then her stomach growled loudly, and she sighed again. Not only her feet hurt, her stomach as well.

She ventured off into the crowds, seeing the different people that passed by her. She felt anxious to get away from it all. The hard labor, the demands from her sisters, and teasing from her stepmother. If she left though, that would just prove to her on how she was such a coward. Her mother and father wouldn't want her to give up, she had to keep going, and prove to herself that she was stronger then this. That dream though she had last night was still haunting her thoughts. The fact that she was in the enchanted ballroom, looking at someone who might not even exist, and then she found herself at her one of her sisters wedding that she didn't want to be in. She didn't know why but the feeling deep in her stomach told her she didn't like the feeling.

Sakura's arms were giving up, so she put the boxes down on the nearest thing she could find. She breathed out a large supply of air she was holding in, and was rubbing he arms around to get the blood flow going again. She didn't notice that someone noticed and was walking towards her.

"Excuse me miss, I don't mean to bother you, but do you need any assistance?"

Sakura looked up in surprised, she didn't mean to bring attention to herself, though she noticed that she had put the boxes on a cart. The person that asked a question was looking at her curiously. She brushed some of her long hair out of her face, trying to make herself looking exceptional. She was again speechless. When she looked at the man before her, he wasn't a man at all, but a boy who looked ruffly the same age as her. He has deep blue eyes, like an early morning sky, and spiky blonde hair that was messy. His choices of clothes were of a peasant, brown pants, and a matching white shirt covered in dirt. She presumed he was a farmer, the fact that his cart was full of hay and wooden crates of vegetables.

"I-I," Sakura began, she felt really bad for putting her stuff on his cart without permission. _Stupid, stupid! _"I didn't mean to disturb you, m-my hands were getting tired from the heavy load."

The young man looking at her all of the sudden had wide eyes.

"Disturbing me? No, of course not!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He smiled brightly at her and she calmed down, laughing along with him for the sakes of keeping it far from awkward.

"I'm Naruto, at your service…uh," he paused. "I didn't get your name miss."

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura smiled at him, she never seen him before. She actually didn't know that many people because her stepmother rarely let her out. Plus, how could she have the time to meet someone when she had so many chores to do.

"Let me grab these then," said Naruto as he looked at the packages, "I would be more then happy to assist a beautiful girl like you." He walked over to her, and stood right next to her to seize what she was carrying before. She blushed at his comment, while he too seemed embarrassed.

"No! It's okay, plus you seem to busy to be worrying about me," Sakura tried to reason with him but in the end he won, saying that they were too heavy for her. She told him she was used to the chores, which he looked at her in disbelief.

"How can such a maiden have chores? Don't you have servants that do that for you?"

"Well, I _am _the servant."

Naruto gaped at her, and she had to explain to him her situation at home, and what she endured most of her life. He pitied her, but she didn't mind the sadness that was in his eyes, because he understood what she was going through. He actually cared. That made her spirits lift up; she couldn't help but smile and laugh at his funny antics. He kept on messing up around her, and she thought it was funny to watch, she never met someone like him in all her life.

"I don't have to get back to work for another couple of hours, so I was wondering if you would join me for a light meal, I know the perfect place to go, and pretty cheap too!"

"I couldn't do that! I have too much work to do anyway."

"Sakura! If you haven't noticed you need to get out once in a while, they're taking advantage of you!" He reasoned, "please, just give me a chance to treat you for lunch. You look hungry anyway!"

Sakura sighed, she felt so blessed from his help. After all he was walking her home, and carrying the dresses, then to offer her lunch. She never felt so spoiled in such a long time.

"Pleeease!" He expanded out the word out of his mouth, like a begging puppy dog wanting a treat.

"Fine! Just shut up baka!" She snapped and hit his head, laughing at him. They headed out towards the Haruno residence, having a nice conversation from each others small talk, and laughing from Naruto's cheesy jokes. Sakura was really feeling better after all.

* * *

><p><em> At The Castle<em>

"Your highness, you requested my presence."

It was a normal morning for Sasori, after taking a relaxing hour soaking in the baths at the bathhouse; he was left to do what he wanted. He had called on to his loyal enchanter; one that he knew very well, and also had something in common with. He was in a empty looking room with lots of space, the only thing in there was a large window looking out into the plains, and a large desk with papers on it. Sasori was looking towards the window, leaning his hand on the desk that was to the side of him, the curtains were covering most of the sunlight. He knew his friend disliked the light, mostly like himself.

"Orchimaru," He said, his voice was deep, and he walked towards his old friend. Orchimaru was wearing a black cloak, covering his entire body, and his skin was pale, like a corpse. His eyes were like daggers, bright yellow with a line of purple reaching to the sides of his nose. He was smiling now, licking his lips for a second, and then laughing very calmly. Orchimaru was highly known for having great skills in magic, and the dark magic. He has been working for the royal family before his father was even born, being immortal in all, but his years were getting to him. Sasori envied how he figured out how to be able to live so long, but he knew that Orchimaru wasn't as young anymore... he knew his secrets, just like the enchanter knows his.

"I am guessing this meeting has something to do with the ball coming up soon. My, I can't wait to see what it's going to be like, after all, it's the night that you _have _to choose a bride," he giggled a little more and then turned around to the darker side of the room. "How can I assist you young prince?"

Sasori tucked his arms over each other, and didn't say anything, only to look at his enchanter with non-amusement. He sighed and let the words roll off his tongue.

"Apparently if I don't choose a bride by that time, my grandmother might not let me get the throne. It's already maddening enough to have to have a pathetic bride by my side, but the thought that the old hag will give the throne to my cousin! Remember him?" Sasori asked.

Orchimaru licked his lips again, and opened his mouth and smoothly said, "You mean your cousin, Gaara?" He then asked, "Why would she do that?"

Sasori let his arms hit his sides and stomped over to the enchanter, and snarled, "I don't know. If you ask me it's punishment for not doing what she wants. I don't really care if she wants grandchildren, she could've gotten a new heir many years ago to give her some," he growled and then continued, "Gaara has proven to be insane, and unworthy of taking the throne. He's cursed."

Orchimaru giggled. "He has been cursed ever since he's been a child, and then crazy enough to kill his father to take command of the place, and then using his siblings as slaves. If you ask me, if he were to take the throne, it would ruined your plans."

"I know that's why I can't let it happen."

Sasori has been waiting to get the throne for a while now, ever since he came of age he's been waiting for his stupid grandmother to die, but if he couldn't get the throne, then his cousin would. He hated that man. Gaara was known for killing anyone that looked at him the wrong way, and if he were to become king, then the kingdom would fall into enemy hands. Chiyo though didn't seem to see that though.

"What would you like me to do about it?" Orchimaru asked, curious on how he could become involve.

"Nothing, I just needed you to know. If anything for has been added to this problem, I will tell you, but for now I wont need your services. You are welcome to leave, that is all." With Sasori's words, Orchimaru was reluctant to leave the room, and to go where his chambers lied, underground in the darker parts of the castle.

Sasori knew it was about time to get some air, even though he loathed cloudless days like these, he was too stuffed up in this castle. He felt trapped within it; against his will everyone was making choices for him. He hated it. His fists clenched tightly, and he ended up punching the wall next to him. The pain was only a stinging sensation, which he knew it would leave a mark. Laughing slightly, he pulled his hand from the wall, and walked out the door, his hand trickling blood. He had grabbed some gloves earlier from his desk, and he quickly put them on before he was fully out the door, so no one would see the injury.

Sasori didn't even notice the running blonde calling out to him.

"Sasori my man, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Deidara yelled as he ran down the hall to greet the grumpy prince. Sasori clenched his teeth and glared at the running man, and tried to ignore him by walking the other direction. Deidara pouted, but that didn't stop him from catching up to the red head.

"What's with you today? Feeling down? Got on the wrong side of the bed this morning, I can understand that, because I did and I ended up slipping on the floor!" He laughed, but Sasori wasn't amused at all by his jokes.

"What is it that you need Deidara?"

"Just here to see my best buddy in the entire world, but that isn't the only thing I'm here for."

Sasori looked him curiously, "really? Does it look like I care?"

"Well," Deidara said, "your grandmother asked me to take you out today."

Sasori stopped and glared at the blonde again. He didn't want the stupid idiot following him all day, especially when he could do it by himself. Though, it could be a good chance to see what was up with his friend, but he mentally shook his head. He didn't want to get to know this guy better right? No. Just to amuse him maybe.

"And if don't?"

"Your grandmother warned me if you didn't, that she would make you help with decorating the ballroom, and also make you take more dance classes if needed. Sadly, she mentioned that if you didn't come along with me, I would be dragged into it too! So do us both a favor and stop being so damn stubborn!"

Sasori scowled, his senseless grandmother was forcing way too much on him just for a stupid ball. It wasn't like it was the first dance he has ever been to, it's just that he never danced at one. He knew that arrangements for one dance were a handful, and would end up taking most of his time if he was forced to work on the plans. He decided it would be best to stick with Deidara, even though how much he disliked the stupid blonde.

"Where would we go?" Sasori asked him.

"To the town of course! We can find out what all the pretty ladies are doing, and what gossip is floating around. Come on, it'll be fun! You never know, you could see the girl you'll fall for, and then at the ball you could dance with her!"Deidara said excitedly and was dancing around the hall, imagining the romantic scenario in his mind.

Sasori almost gagged. To go to town and maybe see the one girl he was going to choose was almost unlikely, there will be peasants, rich lords, or just the regulars. He didn't want to see the girl, because whoever she was, she was going to wish she wasn't born. Though, if it takes him to marry a girl to get his grandmother off his back, he could just use the girl for… those kinds of things.

"Alright. Fine, let's go, before I decide to change my mind." Sasori was hoping he wouldn't regret every following the blonde. _Why did I agree with this? S__tupid, stupid!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, huge cliffhanger right there, but I decided it had to wait for the next chapter, which hopefully would continue with this day and then will be starting the next day, so the ball is coming up soon! I am really excited to be able to make that chapter, but I want to put everything else before that. Be patient and I wont disappoint you! <strong>

**Important: **

** I have a few questions to ask you all, and I would highly appreciate a large or even short response to these questions.**

**1. What color should Sakura's ball gown be? Also, what details would go with it, like including sleeve length, what style, and all that Jazz.**

**2. Also, who would help Sakura with her dress, like the fairy godmother, or some close friend she could ask from?**

**3. Last, should Sakura and Sasori meet before the ball? Like maybe the next chapter? I'm not saying that could happen, but something similar to it.**

**Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope to hear more from you again, because I dedicate this chapter to all of you, and most of you wanted a quicker update! Plus, I got started right away, so I didn't have to worry about not getting this done on time. I'm not sure what I should do for the next chapter though, Sasori's dance lessons, or just them going into town! Also, I would love to hear your ideas, because some of you guys just make it easier for me to make the plot more exciting! I did just add Orchimaru, an idea from Wolf Goddess of Siberia! Thank you for that idea by the way! **

**See any mistakes, please tell me about them or any any ideas to make the story. Please don't forget to write your answers in a review! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Guys, I can't believe that we made it this far, and I am really happy about all the feedback I've heard from. Twenty reviews from the last chapter, I thank you all! I will not telling what the dress will be like, but I will consider at least some of your responses, and actually, a lot of them were the same for two types of dresses. Thanks so much, but just be a bit more patient, were almost there! Just two more days, and then the ball will be here! (Can't really tell how many more chapters though…)**

**I'm so sorry for not updating but I got caught with a common illness… actually two. Laziness, and writers block! I wanted to get this chapter done earlier, but I was not motivated to actually finish it! I know, but to tell the truth, I wanted to make this a longer chapter, but it's not going to happen. Slap me, rage on me, but I mean it! **

**A/N: I am sorry for not being quick on updates, but I did start another story! If you like this story for its fantasy plot, then check out my new story, "By the Tick of the Clock." It is based on the story 'the Nutcracker'. If interested then check it out! **

**Thanks again, and enjoy this new chapter! (Now you know I am not dead…)**

**That Wretched Shoe**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><em>2 days until the ball<em>

The air had gotten cooler over the course of the day; the wind was blowing slightly, bringing in a gentle breeze. The trees were swaying, and shadows loomed over the road, and the dirt path vibrated as a dark red carriage was passing through. It was getting farther away from the castles view, and from the carriages windows, you could only see the tip of the castle. The village it was heading too was about another mile away, and they were taking the forest path, another way of escaping traffic. They had just left ten minutes ago.

"Sasori, were going to be there soon." The blonde haired man said, who was right next to the young prince. Sasori didn't notice he was too caught up in the forest around him, the bright green trees, the blooming flowers, and ripening of apples. When they had passed a nearby farm, he could already smell the fruit being picked by farmers. The farmers had looked at the carriage with curiosity, but they ignored it and went straight back to work, putting baskets of goods into carts to be carried off somewhere.

"Sasori my man, you really need to stop being such a downer, and strike a conversation with me. This might be the only time we get to talk before the ball." Deidara said, and slouched into the seat under him, pouting. He looked straight ahead, right at the driver's head, which was starting to bald. He sighed and looked back at the red-head.

"Your going to have to start talking, how else will you find a bride? Hand signals?" He asked, and even tried to do sign language with his hands, but it was no use, no one could understand that.

"If that is what it takes to not even be near her, or even speak to her, then might as well."

Deidara's eyes widened, and look dumbfounded at his friend.  
>"You can't be serious? This is your future wife were talking about, if you don't even get to know her, then your honeymoon will be… awkward. Think of your future children!" He cried, and Sasori smacked him on the head. The blonde was just a little too dramatic.<p>

"Be quiet you fool! I don't need to hear this now. It's not like I wanted to come in the first place," he mumbled the last part to himself, but Deidara heard it clearly. He wished his friend would be a little more excited, especially to get out and see what the towns people were up too. Though, he also wasn't very excited about the dance lessons tonight. He shivered. Tonight is going to be a disaster.

"My lords." The driver said from the front, "Were almost there, just a couple more minutes."

Sasori mentally groaned. _If anyone were to recognize me, then I'll be taken hostage by a bunch of hormone, teenage, village girls. _He could only quiver at that thought, and quickly tried to contemplate about other things. He wanted to return back to the castle, so he could work on his own hobbies, but it was too late now. His grandmother planned his whole day out, and his friend wasn't helping but supporting his grandmother. Although Sasori wanted to be left alone, he knew that once this ball was over, and maybe found a bride at the time, he could have the privacy he needed. No, wanted.

"Sasori, what should we do first? Flirt a little, find something to eat, or flirt even more?" Deidara asked happily. Sasori believed that his friend was… obnoxious, and girls in this kingdom would call him a player, or a ladies man. Though he just rolled his eyes, and kept a close eye on the town they were heading too.

This town was particularly farther away than most towns, which were closer to the castle. It was near the great meadows, and forests beyond where the eye could see. It was large, and lively, and a lot of noble men lived there. The carriage was taking them down a hill, and Sasori could see the town from the top. The town had a lot of color, blue roofs, some worn down buildings, but other than that it had lots of character. He could even see houses beyond the town; they were hidden by undergrowth of trees.

The carriage suddenly stopped, and Sasori looked questionably at the man who stopped the carriage.

"My lady Chiyo asked me to drop you off before you got there," the man said, you could tell that he was nervous, for Sasori wasn't looking to happy. "She said that it would make people less suspicious on who you are. Also, I packed some clothes that are in the back. There male servants clothes, but you don't have to wear them!" The driver had gotten off of the seat, and opened the door for the two men to get out.

"Might as well dress up a bit, don't you think my man Sasori?" Deidara asked him. "Wouldn't want those girls getting to excited about the prince being here." Sasori sighed for the umpteen times today, and just rubbed his head against his hand. He didn't want to do much more, but if it could help even just a little with keeping his identity a secret, then he might as well.

"Fine, just don't think I'll be doing anything else!" Sasori was getting to the point where he thought he might explode. His patience level was getting very low, and one more thing would make him snap.

"Of course, I'll get those right away!" The drive hurried to the back of the carriage. The only one still looking forward to this was Deidara, who was grinning like a Joker.

* * *

><p><em> Back at the castle<em>

"Lady Chiyo, preparations for the ball has already begun, though we will need your full supervision to make sure everything looks perfect," the man said as he talked to the old queen.

His hair was tied up in a high bun, and was messy at the ends. Dark hair and matching colored eyes filled with determination. Shikaku has been serving the queen for a very long time, and was responsible for the security of the castle, but he was also keeping track on the preparation for the ball. The queen could tell he wasn't very enthusiastic about managing everything, but he followed orders without question. Though, he was pleased to hear that he could guard the queen at the ball and not watching servants hanging flowers or ribbons on the walls.

Chiyo relaxed in her chair and smiled at the man. "Shikaku, I must personally thank you for helping even though you are my top military commander for this place. I would go and see it to myself that everything looks all right, but my body is failing on me today, but I think it's telling me that I'm getting to old." Chiyo sighed and took a sip of her tea. She was spending her day in her office, and Sai was with her always, but he took his time drawing then talking to her. She sometimes felt lonely, but she was glad to have such a loyal companion that didn't complain like her grandson.

"It is my honor, you highness. I am pleased to help with the production of the biggest dance of the year. My main aim though is to make sure that everyone is safe, including you." Shikaku replied.

Chiyo nodded her head in response, "I know I will not be here forever, but I do know that you will be here as long as you can in your time. I feel weaker everyday, and I know that Sasori needs to pick a new queen sooner or later," she paused before taking a deep breath. "I don't want to give this kingdom up for another ruler, especially Sasori's cousin."

"My Queen, I don't understand, do you-"

Chiyo cut him off with her hand, and he fell silent. "I don't know how to explain this very well, but I won't be here forever. My only family left is Sasori, and I want the best for him, even if he doesn't understand that yet. I don't know how well he will take my passing, but I don't want him to be alone... I want Sasori to find a wife because I want him to fall in love. At least become close to someone, so he can have a companion. Someone to grow old with."

"I know he has Deidara, but even then it's not enough. I want my grandson to be okay when I am gone. I don't know how much time I have left."

There was a long silence, and no one knew what to say. Sai stopped drawing and look puzzled at the old queen, deciding what emotion would be suited for this situation. Shikaku on the other hand was clenching his fist in this hand.

He didn't want the dearly beloved queen to die, even if it was unstoppable. Shikaku thought it would be unwise to put Sasori as the new king, since he was proven how unkind he was. Picking on maids, pushing around servants, and who knows what he's doing in his room. The screams he sometimes hear make his heart squeeze at the bottom of his stomach, and make him want to go and do something about it. Everyone is going to pity the new queen.

"My queen… even when you are gone, I will protect this kingdom until my last breath. Every solider I have trained would say and do the same!" He felt even worst for admitting it, but the queen wasn't going to be around forever. Not only could he see it in her features, but in her eyes. She looked exhausted.

"I thank you again, Shikaku."

With the wave of her hand, Shikaku left the room, his thoughts filled with what will happen in the future. Not only did he need to protect his wife, only son, but also the kingdom that might become a dark place soon. And he silently prayed to the heavens that someone would watch over the country.

* * *

><p><em> The Village <em>

Sakura was walking down the road with the wild blonde being her company. Sakura decided that she would join Naruto for lunch, but she wasn't sure what he meant by the 'best place in town'. Everyone had his or her own tastes in food, but she hardly knew this young man, and what he thought was the best food. She could tell by appearance that he wasn't used to high-class foods, but she wasn't either, but she never been in this part of town.

Everything is run down, and she felt like a flower in a field of grass, standing out that everyone would notice her. Sakura wasn't used to such looks, and stayed close to Naruto. In spite the fact she was receiving odd stares, Naruto was getting the most, people weren't used to him walking around with a girl, a beautiful one.

Naruto on the other hand was enjoying the attention and decided to bathe in it as long as he could. He liked being important in people's eyes, and one day wanted to make himself known in the kingdom. He even hoped that Sakura would be by his side by that time. From the short time knowing her, he felt this strange connection with her that he never felt before. He wasn't sure what it was, but he hope it meant well.

The two of them walked down the streets until they reached an old restaurant of sorts. Sakura wasn't sure how to react. _Is this really the place Naruto is talking about? It looks almost deserted. _

"Here we are! Ramen Ichiraku's!"

Sakura gaped, and held a hand to her mouth, "this place?"

"Yeah, I know it doesn't look like much, but I love their food! I think you might like the spicy shrimp or even just regular chicken!" He grinned and was waiting for Sakura to answer.

"I don't… really know what to say, it looks odd, but if you give your word that it's really that good, then I'll try it." Sakura gave a small smile, and held herself from running away, which would be very rude of her, but she didn't know what else she wanted to do. She was not used to situation like these. Besides that she cleaned the house severally times each day, serve the daily meals, and prepare baths for each woman in the house. Why would she ever be in a situation like this?

Sakura always had this thought that if she continued serving her stepmother and step sisters then she would never escape. Once her sisters marry, she would serve either one of them, maybe in the same house, but if not, she would be stuck with Tsunade. Karin and Ino both desired to marry the prince, but with hundreds of other girls competing for the same goal there was a chance that it would never happen to either one of them. Sakura wanted to do something with her life, and do the crazy things that people were brave enough to do. She did not wish to marry anyone, but if she would, hopefully they would share the adventure with her.

"Sakura, I know we just met, but I'm glad to spend my day with you. Even if it's ditching my chores, and carrying your stepfamily's gowns, I'm glad to have stumbled across you today." Naruto's words struck Sakura. The feeling overwhelmed her, and she blushed. She never felt important in someone's eyes for a long time, and she smiled at him, feeling a rush of heat pour into her cheeks.

Naruto was also blushing and trying to act natural, but it as hard when he was holding three boxes in his arms; he returns the smile and decided to lead her into the small noodle shop. It was small, and cozy in a way, but very dusty. Red walls, stone flooring, and wooden chairs. Sakura noticed there were only a couple of tables around the sitting area, but Naruto was leading her towards the bar. She was nervous, but so far she did not see anyone else, and almost thought it was empty until Naruto called out.

"Hey, Mr. Teuchi! You in there?"

Sakura wanted to tell Naruto he was acting impolite, but then a man came out behind a short curtain with a smile on his face. He was tan, and was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and a small white cap on his head. He had small wrinkles supporting his face, but his eyes held kindness.

"Naruto! I was expecting you to be fifteen minutes earlier! What-" then he noticed Sakura and he laughed.

"I wasn't expecting you to run into such a beautiful young woman, lad. You should've told me you were having someone join you!" Teuchi said and Naruto blushed, trying to find the right words, but Sakura ended up speaking up for him.

"It was my fault actually, I was walking back home but it got tiring carrying my things. I ended up meeting Naruto, and he invited me out to lunch, but before that he grabbed the boxes from my hands and demanded he would carry them. He was only trying to help," Sakura said sincerely and felt a little awkward talking to this man who didn't even know her name.

Speaking of the packages, Naruto set them aside on the counter so they didn't get in the way of whatever they were eating. Naruto again blushed at Sakura's words but was grateful for them as well. The other man, Teuchi smiled and told them both to sit down and make themselves comfortable.

"I'm Mr. Teuchi, just like you heard Naruto mentioned."

"I'm Sakura, it's very nice to meet you." She decided to not bring up her last name, because Haruno was likely to tell the older man just who she was. Before her stepfamily came, the Haruno's were known throughout the village, just being a little less than nobles.

"But Teuchi, you won't believe what she's gone through! You don't mind if I tell him do you? He will understand, and plus he's good at keeping secrets." Sakura nodded, and gave Naruto permission.

While the owner was preparing the food, Naruto was the one keeping up with the conversation. Especially with Sakura's story, and her life at home, but it was only a part of what she went through. She didn't mention the daily abuse she got, but that wasn't needed in a talk like this. Plus she wanted to keep her mind off of it. She also hoped that she would get home first before her stepfamily figured out that she went out with a new friend.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said, "this is the best ramen shop in the kingdom, you won't find anything better than this!"

"Well here you go, you two love birds, it's on the house." Teuchi set two hot bowls right in front of Sakura and Naruto. It smelled like chicken, and something else, but it looks delicious. Naruto blushed at Teuchi's words, but quickly rejoiced over free food, and immediately dug into the meal. Sakura unsure grabbed a fork and spin the noodles around like she would do with pasta. Trying it very slowly, she felt two pair of eyes on her, and she felt like she was doing something wrong.

After a while she got the hang of it, she was eating the noodles almost as well as Naruto, but then she gasped when she saw three more bowls stacked up, and Naruto finishing his fourth one. She cringed a bit, but she laughed anyway. He looked at her curiously and ended up laughing along too, before slurping down all the broth from the bowl. He breathed out and rubbed his full stomach. He looked like he was enjoying the time of his life.

"So Naruto, who else do you hang out with?" Sakura was a bit curious on what the blonde does besides eating ramen, and doing chores.

"Huh, oh, I see lots of people. I hang out with Lee; he's training to become a knight. Shikamaru, he's a noble and his dad works with the queen. I don't see him that much anymore since he's after the same career his dad has. I know Neji, he's a stuck up selfish kind of person. His sister works for the queen too I think, a maid of some sorts. I also know Kiba, his family owns a small farm from here. Also, his good friend Choji and Shino." Sakura was surprised he knew so many people, and she envied it.

"That's pretty much it, besides, I don't have all the time in the world to meet people. I work for noble family anyway. I have to be back soon, but everything I work for is own by the Uchihas."

Sakura nodded in understanding, but also was thinking, "Uchiha… I heard that name before."

"It's known throughout everywhere, I'm surprise you don't know. The Uchihas are one of the main noble families in the kingdom. They mainly do military, but I work on one of the many farms they own. There are many of them, since they spread everywhere, but I work for the oldest son of one of the families. Itachi, he's a knight that trains many new recruits, but his younger brother still lives with his family. Sasuke I believe, he's around our age. None of them are married, though they only marry in their own little clan, but something is going on. Nobody can tell what it is, but I think it's a disease-spreading throughout the Uchiha clan. Some say that's why they're marrying outside to other noble families."

_If they're doing that, Karin and Ino would be all over them. I heard of Uchihas, but just on how well they are known. Not just for the military, but on how well the look. They're gorgeous. _

"I don't want this to end, Sakura. I just think it's about time I walk you home, so we both don't get in trouble."

"You two have a lovely evening," Teuchi waved goodbye. "Don't forget about this place, Sakura. It's always open for new friends."

Sakura smiled, and walked out with Naruto. Though, he ran back inside to grab the dresses since he forgot about them, and Sakura smacked him on the head. So far, Sakura felt like this day could never end, but then she realized it didn't work that way. She had to take the good with the bad.

Walking with Naruto, it was quiet. The streets weren't too busy since they were in the less fortunate part of town, but she was glad to not deal with the crowd. Plus, Naruto was the only company she wanted now.

She wished she had met him earlier; he made her forget about the bad parts in her life, and bring up a new light that she will forever remember. Plus, he works just like her.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto started. "I don't know when we will see each other again, but I hope I do. You are different from the other girls, and I would like to become closer to you. I never told anyone this, but I used to be so alone. So alone in fact that I was starting to lose myself to the darkness in me. Then… something wonderful happened." Naruto looked up into the sky and breathed in the air. They stopped in the middle of the empty street and Sakura looked up at the sky above them. The sun is just a bit over their heads, it is past noon, and the sky is clear.

"I always felt alone. I lost my parents when I was just a baby, and then forced into hard labor just when I started primary school… but I always wanted to prove myself to others. I know something in me that will change everything around us, and I'm not sure what it will be. After meeting my friends, I didn't feel alone anymore. I want to protect them, and you."

There was a long silence, and Sakura couldn't help but admire Naruto even more. Then she thought of her life… she never had such a passion before, but she would like one. Something to keep her going. _Maybe if someone was important to me, then I could protect them as well. Like Naruto. _

Then, lost in her thoughts, she looked ahead of her. Then her heart seemed to have stopped.

She just lost the world around her, like she was sucked into a void of silence, and only one thing lied in her view.

In front of her was a young man. Eyes so deep, she got lost in them. He was only a few meters away from her, and starring deeply at her too. Hair like crimson, red as the rose Karin has been waiting for to bloom. She felt no naked in his eyes, like he was looking straight through her, and she couldn't seem to look away. His mouth opened just a bit, and they stared into each other thoroughly. She forgot about Naruto right next to her, or on how he was trying to get her attention. She's seen this man before, but where?

Then everything seemed to have disappeared right before her. The man was gone, and so was the feeling. The feeling she so wanted to feel again, comfort, belonging. Love. What was this?

"Sakura? Did you know that guy? I never seen him before…" Naruto mumbled the last part to himself, and Sakura could tell Naruto was confused. So was Sakura.

"I don't know, Naruto. I felt like I knew him, but then I have never seen him before."

Then the obsession started to build.

* * *

><p><em>The Village <em>

Sasori was following Deidara around since he had no idea where he was going. When they first arrived in the town, know one even glanced at them. Sure, the girls did, but no one knew who they were. Deidara even started to flirt with some girls, who blushed pink from his compliments. Sasori only stood there, feeling like a third wheel… or fifth wheel when more girls appeared to speak with the handsome blonde complimenting each of them. They decided to make up names so they weren't recognized, even though the clothing spoke for its self. Sasori and Deidara wore the same thing, matching white shirts, and blue pants covered in stains. They're other clothes were in the carriage, which would pick them up at sundown.

"Come on. Live a little; these lovely women seem to think you're pretty mysterious. Don't ask why, but girls seem to just go for that type." Deidara said, and was trying to push Sasori into the conversation, but Sasori's thoughts were on other things.

After grabbing a late snack, some sort of fruit and sauce covering it, they went ahead to other parts of them town. Sasori was noticing on how many people were rushing to just get a pair of shoes, ribbon, or piece of jewelry. Some were more aggressive, but he couldn't help but hate everyone he was seeing. So many girls trying to impress him with they're riches, and he wanted no part of it. Why try so hard when there was no chance for success. Plus, no girl here caught his eye.

He just wanted to choose a girl, someone who wouldn't bother with him too much, and just pretend to be okay with everything. He only knew that having a next heir would be important for the kingdom, but he had no use for any children. They cried, asked for too many things, and didn't know right from wrong.

While Sasori was eating his little meal, somehow Deidara got a swarm of girls trying to get a piece of him.

"S- John! A little help over here!" Deidara called out.

Sasori smirked at his friend situation, but then he noticed that some girls were trying to swarm around him too.

"What the hell did you do?" Sasori yelled.

"I seemed to have flirted a bit too much, that the girls got a bit too excited! I think it's best if we ran for it!" Grabbing Sasori by the arm, they ran away from the swarm of fan girls. Who knew that even the disguise couldn't hide the natural look from them. The girls screamed and followed right after them, until they couldn't keep up, and it was not proper for a lady to run after a bunch of men.

The two ended up in the poorer side of town, but luckily the fan girls lost sight of them, and they were all alone.

"Well that was a close one, wasn't it my man Sasori?"

"Quiet, someone could hear you!" Hissed Sasori, and punched the blonde in the arm. Deidara groaned and wanted to hit him back, but then he said, "Hey look."

Sasori turned around at what he was looking at, and almost gasped. There walking towards him was a young maiden. Then she was looking at him too, almost in the same unmovable state. The blonde right next to her wasn't paying attention but was looking up at the sky. Even Deidara was gaping at the beautiful girl. Sasori couldn't keep his stare from looking into her eyes. Emerald green.

So deep, he felt like he falling into her spell. Her hair like the color of cherry blossoms, blooming in the spring, and skin so pale that she looked like a porcelain doll. Just like his dolls… she was so beautiful. He felt a strange emotion stirring up inside of him, and he wanted it grab the girl and make a run for it. Such beauty should not be wearing such rags, but the finest silk. She should be taken care of, properly.

"Uh, Sasori…"

He wanted to take her away.

"Sasori…"

Keep her locked up away from everyone else.

Who knew that one look would make someone think so irrational.

"Sasori! We got to run, those girls are coming back!" Deidara grabbed Sasori away from his gaze, and they both ended up running back towards the entrance to the village.

Sasori didn't want to return back so soon, not after seeing such a girl, but he knew something is connected between them. He could tell in her eyes that she felt it too. Something that would bind their fate together. Sasori was going to find that girl, and when he did, he wasn't going to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I finally got this done!<strong>

**I know, in the end Sasori didn't get too much, but I wanted to have a scene where he just sees Sakura, a glimpse I should say, but where his obsession starts. Also, he only knows her by her beauty, and he barely even got a good look at her. It's not really love at first sight, but it kind of reminds me of how you meet someone or see someone and your attractive to someone. I hope the last part makes sense. **

**I like this chapter, even if it's not too exciting, but I tried my best just to make the scene where Sakura and Sasori see each other for the first time. Anyway, please review; I will love to read all your thoughts on the story, or any particular thoughts on it. **

**More questions I would like to hear from you, I got a couple:**

**What should the dance lessons be like for Deidara and Sasori?**

**Now, what should Sasori be wearing at the ball?**

**Should Naruto get closer to Sakura or let him get closer to someone else, and maybe this plot might make Sasuke appear? **

**Now, a very important question. I want the ball to be magical, dark in a way, and romantic in a dark way. How to do you think the ball will go? I would like some ideas, because I have thought of it, but you guys are so creative, so I would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Thanks again, and I know, Chiyo might be dying, but maybe that's why she's making Sasori pick out a wife. So he won't be alone, or because the kingdom needs to continue on. If this chapter didn't turn out as good I wanted it to be, I might re-write. I want to here your thoughts on this as well.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back! I've been busy with school, and the only way for me to finish this chapter was to do a couple of paragraphs each time I get a chance, so thanks for being patient. I really loved your reviews, and I really worked hard on this chapter.**

**I still know it's two days until the dance, but I ended up making this chapter shorter than the others, because I wanted you guys to see a glimpse at what was going to happen next. I'm sorry for taking too long to getting to the ball. I really will try harder next time to get the next chapter down sooner. **

**Advise: I would so listen to this song, starting where it says '2 days until the ball,' because it really fits with the mood. My opinion anyway. It's called, "Country" by the empires of the sun. I do not own this song or Naruto, or Cinderella! Just as usual, trying to get into the holiday spirits, and listening to the Nutcracker pieces. **

**Thanks and enjoy! Also, have a wonderful christmas, and New years! **

* * *

><p><em>The Future<em>

How did the day end up turning like this?

How could the day end up turning like this?

His heart kept beating fast, almost like he kept himself from breathing, suffocating himself.

Why couldn't he have not seen it coming, right when it was flashing deep into his eyes, in front of him, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. Sasori just wanted to curl up and cry, but then he wanted to go out and scream to the world.

He needed… no, he wanted something.

The perfect day turned into a nightmare.

He just didn't see it coming.

* * *

><p><em>2 days until the ball<em>

Sasori and Deidara returned to the castle, no one noticing who they were, and it was a quiet trip on the way home

Sasori just couldn't keep his mind from what he saw. The most beautiful angel, and she was right in front of him. He wanted to go back, even Deidara noticed something about this odd behavior.

Was it love at first sight? No, he didn't believe in such a foolish thing. Love? He didn't believe in it, not anymore, not ever since they left him. His ignorant parents, not even bothering to say goodbye. Just a simple kiss on the forehead, and two pair of smiles disappearing over the horizon, and leaving him behind to suffer.

Though, those bright green eyes staring at him made him feel… happy. In a way, he felt like he could get lost in them forever, and be free of his stupid feelings, and just move on. He knew he needed her, he just didn't know how to reach her. He couldn't ask for any help, especially from Deidara. Sasori wouldn't be able to shut the blonde up if he did that.

Sasori sighed heavily, closing his eyes, and put his forehead against the cold window, and try to clear his thoughts. He sat alone in his bedroom, listening. The only thing he could make out was his breathing, and people moving outside his bedroom ever so often.

Later this evening would be his small dance lesson. He only needed to practice, his grandmother pressuring him to get each footstep perfect, since he had a reputation to hold up. He knew Deidara wasn't looking forward to it, and he wasn't either.

Taking his mind off of his stressing thoughts, he brought it back to the pink haired angel.

Who was she? A peasant of some sorts, but her clothes said otherwise, maybe she was from a noble family. However, she was walking with a dirty, blonde hair male, whom was covered head to toe in dirt. A real slave.

She wasn't already married, right? His chest clenched painfully at the thought. More images run through his head, he try shaking them out but they kept coming back.

How could such a disgusting man win the heart of such an exquisite young woman? Someone he couldn't keep his mind off of.

Her green eyes, shining in the light.

A light blush on her pale skin.

That hair, so bright it stood out from the rest of the world.

Lips, a light pink, so soft, so kissable.

Everything about her was so wanting, he needed her, but he also feared her.

Meeting her just once has now brought him down to his knees, making him vulnerable.

_I cannot allow this! I am ending this! She is nothing, absolutely nothing but a girl who walks on the grimy, dirt roads, and… and… She couldn't even wear pleasant clothing out in public! The girl must be an idiot to hang out with such a fool… No! _

_ She is not going to make me feel this way… _

_ She is nothing, nothing at all…_

_ She does not have the figure of a princess._

_ She wore ugly rags._

_ If she wore ugly things, that makes her an ugly person._

_ Yes, she is nothing in this world, but a poor, and hideous girl._

_ …_

_ But she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._

…

Sasori gave up. He couldn't stop his mind; his thoughts were everywhere, because of one young woman. He wanted to scream, but he lost his voice. He wanted, no, needed to see her again. Just to get lost in her eyes, and to feel his hands go through her hair… and to kiss those lips. Those lips that taunted him, and made him want to do things he never should do.

Sasori decided he needed time to relax, and clear his mind. He pushed himself up from the chair he was sitting in, and gave one last look outside. It was getting dark, and it was going to be a moonless night.

* * *

><p><em>At Home<em>

Sakura made it home safely, Naruto helped her carry the dresses back to the house, but he had to leave in a hurry or else he would get in trouble. Thankfully her stepfamily hadn't made it home, so she had time to organize and make everything ready for when they got home. They were most likely to expect a full meal by the time they made it back.

She carried each dress upstairs, putting each box on each bed. She didn't want to hang them up, since there was probably no room to put them in the closets.

Heading back downstairs, she was thinking of ideas of what to make for dinner.

_All of them are so picky, but I didn't even get a chance to shop for any groceries. The only thing left is some left over chicken, and soup, but I can't make much with it. _

She prepared it anyway, not having much of a choice. She roasted each chicken breast over stove. She was boiling the pot of soup as well.

About a half hour of preparation, and she felt herself get weary. The walking had made her legs sore, and she could feel them trembling, making her body collapse on its self. She gasped, and groaned. She was never really that strong, especially while growing up.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. Why is her body doing this?

Her whole body was aching, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her grimy bed, in her dingy room, so she could escape into her dreams again.

Remembering her dream from before, no, her nightmare, she cried out. She was nothing, nothing but a liability for disaster, unable to take care of herself, and to forever live her life in the dark. She missed the light she used to see as a child. Not the physical light, but the light she felt in her chest, pounding steadily when she smiled. Smiles from her mother and father.

Sobbing now, she let it all out.

Why couldn't she be normal?

Have a normal life, a normal household, and family…

Not to be nobody.

Not to be unwanted.

She then remembered the man she saw earlier.

He was something that only came out of dreams. Someone like him would only be attracted to princesses, and beauty. Not her. Though, the way he looked at her made her shiver, feeling goosebumps go up her arms and legs. The way his cold eyes stared hard into her own, feeling like he was looking into her soul. Sakura couldn't help but want to look into those same eyes, but part of her said "run away!" He was dangerous, she could tell, his eyes told his story perfectly. Yet, he was a mystery.

Sakura pushed herself up, pulling her arms against the counter, gripping tightly. She did not want to let go, afraid of falling again. She took a deep breath, and walked to the perfectly set dinning room. She distracted herself as she lit up some candles, and set them on the table. Gently blowing on the burning flame on the match, blowing it out. The only thing she had left to do was wait for everyone else to get back.

It's funny really. She chuckled a bit, and almost burst out laughing. _Oh Naruto, meeting you has changed my life._

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day<em>

_"Naruto, I'm fine walking the rest of the way... there's no need to push yourself anymore." _

_"But Sakura, I want to do this, besides, it's a gentlemen kind of thing."_

_She snorted, "yes, because your such a gentlemen." They laughed, and continued walking on the stone path. _

_"Hey Sakura..."_

_"Hm?"_

_Naruto blushed a deep red, and gulped, but Sakura did not pay attention to him. She was instead keeping a good eye on what is in front of her._

_"I was wondering... if you would like to hang out sometime?" He almost wanted to take back the words, but held back his tongue. His heart-felt like it was beating a thousand times a second, he could feel it burning in his chest, and his stomach dropping. He couldn't understand why. Sakura did something to him, and he felt so comfortable around her, like he could tell her anything. Yet, she made him so nervous._

_"Sure, but I might be busy for the next couple of days, with the ball coming up." Sakura said. She didn't mind spending more time with Naruto, she felt relaxed, and she did want to be able to hang out with someone more often. Though, the chores she gets everyday might be a problem._

_"Who knows how long it will take to get my sisters ready, also including my mother. It will take hours to fix them up... before they leave me at home."_

_Naruto looked at her with a frown on his face, "wait, you're not going? Why not?"_

_Sakura sighed, and ignored the question. Naruto, seeing her upset left it alone, but he still was curious. _

_"Well Sakura, next time we see each other, I will treat you with some noodles!" Sakura laughed and smiled. _

_This feeling... I feel alive again. _

* * *

><p>Bursting from her thoughts, she wiped the tears from her eyes and put plates down, setting up the table once more. The feeling was gone again, but she knew memories were the only way of keeping something alive.<p>

As she checked dinner, the door slammed open, the hinges on the door squeak, and Sakura almost thought that someone broke in, until she saw them.

All waking inside in an inelegant way, Karin, Ino, and Tsunade were home, carrying more expensive boxes, and they were both breathing out quite heavily.

"Sakura, you wretched girl, always leaving us to do everything!" Tsunade spat, her face was sagging in a way, which showed off all her wrinkles. Her makeup were smeared in some places, especially around her eyes. Her eye shadow she put on earlier was now mixing in with her black eye liner. Even her stepsister's had dark sings smudged around their eyes. She almost felt bad. _Looks like their true beauty has decided to show it's self. _

"You expect us to do everything! You just love to see us crawling on the floor, being pushed around by other girls, because we saw the pair of shoes first!"

Sakura gaped, only looking at her stepmother in shock. _Don't do enough for this family? I've been under your rule for most of my life, and I do most, if not all the work around here! _

"Yeah, and guess what," Ino asked, "I got them in the end! I had to fight for them, but it was worth the effort for getting the pair of shoes! Their so gonna match with my dress!" After that, Karin snorted, looking upset, probably about the shoes.

"I had no idea-" Sakura began, only to be interrupted.

"Do not test me girl, I will have you sleeping by the fireplace, sleeping with the cinders." Tsunade threatened.

"Please stepmother, I did not mean to make you angry, I will do anything…" Sakura pleaded. Tsunade glared, making Sakura very nervous about the situation she was in at the moment. The punishments she received after her father died were the worst, since she wasn't used to working so hard everyday.

"Then start by bringing our things up stairs, neatly placed down in our rooms, and dinner on the table immediately. And be careful with our things, stupid girl, they are expensive!"

Sakura quickly nodded, "yes stepmother."

* * *

><p><em>8 years ago<em>

_Sakura was busting her hip to finish washing the floors as quick as possible, however her hands were starting to turn red. She could feel them starting to swell, and blisters formed. They burned so badly, she had to stop for a minute._

_"Did I tell you to stop, girl?" _

_Sakura turned around to see her stepmother looking down at her, a smirk formed on her lips, like she was amused. Sakura, looking ashamed, turned to face the ground._

_"No..."_

_"Then why did you stop!" Tsunade yelled._

_"My hands! They hurt so badly stepmother, I-" Then she felt a hand smack her face, slamming her into the hard stone floor. Tears formed in Sakura's face, and she hesitantly looked back up, to be faced with her stepmother's frown. _

_"Do not talk back to me in that way, servant. I run this house. I make the rules, and my word here is law!" Tsunade venomously sneered. Sakura was so scared of being hit again, she flinched when her stepmother step to the side her, instead hitting the bucket full of water, making Sakura's dress soaked. _

_"Clean this mess up girl, or I will cut your hair so short, it would take years to grow back."_

_"Y-Yes stepmother."_

* * *

><p>"Sakura! I gave you an order! Don't stare off into space like that!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura jumped at her voice booming across the room, and swiftly gathered her family's coats, hanged them on the hanger. She then gathered up the other boxes full of other designer purchases, and was just about to make it up the stairs.<p>

"Sakura, The red box have my pair of shoes!" Karin said.

"Yeah, and my pair of shoes are in the blue box!" Ino added. They both laughed at the way Sakura was having a hard time balancing everything, but stopped when their mother said something. "Girls, I'm sure she can figure out the rest. Lets just hope she made us something to eat so she doesn't get punished to badly, I don't want to break any nails."

"Yes mother." The three of them left for the dinning room, leaving Sakura the task of finding each room to put everything in. The blue goes to Ino, the red to Karen, and that leaves the dark green to Tsunade.

When she placed everything to each person correctly, she met her family in the dinning room, already eating. Her stomach growled, and she gasped, hoping her stomach wasn't too loud. Thankfully nobody heard anything, for there slurping and munching were loud enough to wake up the neighbors. All their table manners were terrible, especially her two sisters, while Tsunade was trying to make herself look the best at the table.

"Girls, Girls. Calm down, your not going to be starving in the next couple of days. Not after the prince picks one of you." Tsunade said, sounded sure of herself.

"He's going to pick me out of the two of us, because I'm the prettiest in the whole neighborhood." Ino smiled.

"Ino, you rotten pig! The only guy around her who pays attention to you is that poor farmer named Kiba!"

"Girls, stop this instance. I'm sure the prince will find you... both lovely, just act like I told you to, and everything will turn out fine. Besides, marriage isn't love, It's just a bound between two people. Love is never a factor. Love is useless."

"Also, when you get married, you can go back acting like your selves again. It's not like he can divorce you in the end, it would be too late."

Sakura, feeling rude from listening just tried to act normal. She did not want to upset Tsunade again.

"Stepmother, is there anything else I can get you?" Sakura asked as sweetly as she could.

Tsunade wiped her mouth with a napkin, "No, now go make yourself useful somewhere else," she snapped, going back to her meal.

"Sakura! I would like some more to drink, now!" Karen ordered. Sakura made her way to grab the glass from Karen, when suddenly she felt something poor all over her clothes. Ino, glaring wickedly, laughed. Sakura, looking down gasped when she saw a purple stain forming on her dress, her nicest one too.

Tsunade laughed as well, while Karen looked annoyed. "Sakura, I told you I wanted more to drink, now stop making a mess on yourself and try to be decent for once." Karin giggled, joining the others.

"I guess she's too unmannerly enough to go to the ball," Ino giggled, only looking at her mother. Tsunade stopped laughing, only to give her daughter an approving nod of her head.

"I guess so, if she can't stay clean throughout one meal, we can't let her make a fool of herself at the ball."

Sakura, only to look in shock at what the conversation turned into, wanted to go back to her room immediately. She felt so embarrass, feeling her cheeks burn, tears almost falling out her eyes, she turned away from them to wipe some of them away. She felt the stain, it felt cold to her as it went through her dress. Purple is the worst type of stain to get out of something, if she could get it out at all.

"Oh mother, were not that cruel," Ino added, "It's a shame that she can't come though, but the letter did say only the best ladies were allowed to come. Oh well, maybe it's for the best though. Besides, we shouldn't get her hopes up. The prince will never pick in her." Ino said.

Sakura, only to feel more mortified, she got Karin more juice. Placing the glass down again, she went back behind the counter to wipe off some of the purple drink now smearing all over her lower stomach. She wanted to leave the room, not wanting to seem vulnerable, but after wiping most of the purple juice off her dress, not that it made a big difference, she made her way to the door.

"Oh, Sakura, we had something to ask of you." Tsunade said. Sakura, still upset, she faced everyone. _What can it be this time? Haven't you guys done enough, after all these years? I don't know how much longer I can take of this. _

"Yes?"

Tsunade, taking another sip of her drink, tenderly put the glass down. Looking straight into Sakura's eyes, she put on a smile.

"We were all wondering if you would join us to the ball."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who waited for this chapter! I know it's not much, but I wanted to make a chapter that gave a sneak peak at what was going to happen, and also sorry for the cliffhanger at the end. I love all your input, you guys are the ones who give me motivation, and I appreciate it so much.<strong>

**Also, thanks for all your ideas for this ball, I started working on the latest chapter, and I have two whole weeks off to help me get a head start on it! **

**I also wanted to see what you guys are looking forward too in the next chapter, or even the ball. Should Sasori recognize her or just be drawn to this mysterious girl. **

**Also, again, I'm kind of stuck on what to do for Sasori's and Deidara dance lessons. I think I should make it very amusing for all of you, but I'm not sure how to even begin it. Though, I have some ideas, you guys always make the best scenarios. Again, thanks again and I hope you look forward to the next chapter, because the great chapter is coming soon!**

**What do you guys think of Sasori's reaction to Sakura? I wasn't sure if I should re-write that part or not because I wasn't sure if it sounded right of him to distain her. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, can't wait to hear from you all, and I hope you guys have a happy holiday! **


	10. Chapter 9

**I worked on this chapter, so that before winter break was over, you could see more. It was the best I could do since you guys deserved more than just the last chapter. I am grateful for all your great reviews, and that's why I made a new chapter! I am hoping this is out before New Years. I wanted to say without you guys, I wouldn't be continuing this story, and you guys mean a lot to me. **

**This chapter does get a little violent, and I do hope your okay with some… wickedness, and somewhat dark dialogue. What do you expect from the stepfamily, this isn't Disney! Oh yeah, I don't own Cinderella, or Naruto! **

**I wanted to check out some things from my last chapter, because I feel like they can use some editing, especially from Sasori's point of view. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though; it really has shown the true colors of the stepfamily.**

**The way I am portraying some parts in this story are taken from parts from several versions of Cinderella. I can't say which ones, because they all have a similar title, but they never came up with a real good reason why the stepmother was like the way she was. Sure they gave a few hints, but not the whole story. That's why this story is different, because I'm adding things from every Cinderella story I know, because everything should be explained in the end. I will explain more about this in the end of this chapter.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**That Wretched Shoe**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><em>That Night, Continue Scene at the house<em>

Sakura, facing her stepmother in a vulnerable state, couldn't help but feel her heart leap with joy. Being able to join everyone else to go to the ball! She almost wanted to burst into tears of joy.

_Being able to go. I would do anything to be able to. _

Tsunade, still smiling sweetly, added, "Well of course you can go, but for a price."

"A price?" Sakura asked.

_So there's a catch. _

Tsunade giggled, in an almost wickedly way, "you're going to have to give something up in order to be able to go."

"Like what exactly do you mean, mother?" Karin asked, looking very confused, "she has absolutely nothing of value."

Tsunade, waving off her daughter, smiled again.

"Oh, I got something she could give us. Something she has been working so hard to keep. It's a pity she doesn't realize it yet."

_She couldn't mean…_

"I will allow you join us to the ball, under one condition. I want your freedom, my dear. Which means if you do join us, you will working for us for the rest of your pitiful life." Tsunade said, smirking now. There was no way Sakura could get out of this. Tsunade knew how much Sakura wanted to go, she could see right through her, and she was curious to see what her stepdaughter would do.

"My freedom?" Sakura repeated. Sakura just couldn't believe it, to sacrifice everything she is to a cruel woman who has been ruling her life ever since her father died. She was only just a servant, but she had means to escape when she was just a little older. After all this time, she kept some money under her mattress, saving it until she was ready to leave this life behind.

"If mother gets her freedom, then I want something too!" Karin said, looking directly at Sakura. "Then again, she doesn't have much, but I'm sure she could give up something."

"Then what do I get?" Ino asked, looking terribly angry. "Do I get nothing from her while you guys do? I want her to worship me! I want her to be begging, knees on the floor. When I get married, to the prince of course, I'm going to have Sakura my main servant."

"The prince, he isn't yours, you pig! Besides, when he marries me, Sakura will work for me!" Karin said.

"Relax, girls." Tsunade said, "We will all get something."

Sakura backed away. It was like they were talking about her being some piece of meat, being shared over a Christmas dinner.

_How can I do it? Give up myself just for one night, and one night would not save me from my stepfamily. There will be girls lining up just to see a glimpse of the prince, and I would never have a chance. I don't want to stay here forever, but just one night to myself dancing, it would mean everything. What's more important though?_

_ "_Well? Whats your answer girl?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura, having a few moments of thinking to herself, she knew what she wanted. She knew what she needed to do, and she wasn't going to be pushed around anymore.

_I've been pushed around far too long; it's like their making a decision for me already. I knew something was up; it was far too good to be true. I can't stand it any longer. _

"Stepmother, I would like to say this," she began, looking straight into her stepmother's eyes. "I would rather…. Die then spend the rest of my life devoting myself to you!"

There was a long pause, no one said a word, and Sakura was regretting what she just said.

"What did you just say?" Tsunade demanded, standing up from her chair, eyes wide with surprise.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands. She never meant to let anything like that to come out, those were her deepest thoughts trapped away in her mind. Though, after all these years, she finally let it all out. It felt… almost too good, like all the weight she was feeling for the past years, vanished.

"I-I didn't mean!"

"You didn't mean what you just said! You said your mind girl, and now you must pay with the consequences!" Tsunade roared. "Your going to regret ever being born, you brat! I gave you all you could ever need, and this is what I get! I should had just gotten rid of you after your father died and left me here!"

Ino got up from her chair, and was slowly making her way to Sakura. Sakura, now deciding it would be best to leave as soon as possible, went to head out, until her foot slipped on something. Falling to the floor, her foot must've slipped on the carpet. She scrambled to get up, until Ino stamped her foot down hard on her back. Sakura cried out, and tried to move, but Ino wouldn't let her go.

"Karin!" Ino called, "do your sister a favor, and get the scissors."

"Sure thing."

Sakura didn't need to look, but continued to stare at the ground right in front of her, as a pair of shoes came into view. Her stepmother was right over her as well, looking down at her.

"Lets talk business. You give us your freedom, and we won't do anything to you."

"You can't just change the bargain!" Sakura sputtered, "That's not fair!"

Tsunade stomped her foot right on Sakura left hand, and Sakura cried out once again.

"What was that again? I couldn't hear you," Tsunade snickered, "either way, I make the rules around here."

"Here are the scissors," Karin said and handed them to Ino. Sakura couldn't see what was going on above her, but she knew it wasn't good.

Ino laughed, "how about this. If you don't give up your freedom… You'll just have to give up your long," Sakura felt a tug on her hair, "beautiful," another pull, this time harder, "hair." This time the pull felt like her hair was being ripped out. She tried to cry out, but Tsunade put her foot on her head, causing her to breathe against the hard wood floors.

_Why is this happening to me, I didn't want this to happen. I should have just stayed quiet and gone along with their plan, and then I wouldn't be in this predicament. _

"Sounds like a plan!" Karin giggled. Sakura could feel everyone surrounding her; she could feel her heart beating against her chest, sweat on her forehead, and she even had trouble breathing. The dust she breathed in made her cough.

"So what will it be?" Ino asked again, "your loyalty in serving us, or your hair. Your pick, and if you don't decide, we will." Ino giggled, and she looked towards her mother, who was smiling at her in the same fashion.

"You see, Sakura," Tsunade said, "My daughters think the same way I do, and that's why they've always gotten what they wanted. Kindness doesn't get you anywhere, only with power, and desire can you obtain things. The prince won't care what your like, if he sees beauty on the outside, that's all he will care about."

Why are they always brining up the damn prince anyway? Sakura was forced to hear them talking about the guy, like he was the most important man in the universe.

Tsunade continues," When my daughters go to the ball, I won't be some easy mother, letting all the other girls get to him first. I am going to have to play the game of being polite of course, but I will not have some girl taking the princes heart, especially when my daughters deserve it!"

The way she was talking made Sakura feel sick.

_ It's like she's talking about getting the best for her daughters, which is understandable, but this is crazy. Why cause all this irrational thinking over cloud the important idea. The prince isn't some object to get possessive about. The way she's going about it makes it seems like she's winning the princes heart, and not her daughters. I need to either make them see reason, or sacrifice something for my mistakes of underestimating them. _

"When Ino was young, all she ever wanted was a golden carriage, with four white horses, strapped in silver strings. She was also my most imaginative child, always dreaming big… but never achieving what she wanted."

_What do you expect, she can't have everything, and you trying to give her everything won't make her happy. Once she gets something, she will want more. _

"Karin, when she was young, all she ever wanted was to fall in love. A true love, something that came in fairy tales and how could I tell her the truth. The truth about love, and how it hurts you in the end, and how could I let that happen to her. She didn't need that kind of love, because the only love she will ever need was from me, her mother. Karin was the desirable child, but she could never achieve it either."

Tsunade paused for a moment, taking a look at her children, and then back at her stepdaughter. The daughter that seemed to have it all, but never seem to have anything, and that's why she despised her.

"When my husband left me, to go off somewhere, I never thought it would turn out like this. He left me, when he had two beautiful children, for a women, who was far too young for him."

"He left me, for a women who could give him everything a man would desire, but not something he already had."

Tsunade paused again, and even put more pressure on Sakura's hand, causing Sakura to gasp in pain.

"Now I see the true meanings of love, it doesn't get you anywhere, but pain. Pain, what I will not let my daughters have to go through, and I will not let it happen to me again either," Tsunade said, almost finishing with a stutter. Then she giggled, almost too quietly. The room was silent; no one else said anything, but Karin and Ino seemed a little tense. Tsunade let out a soft laugh, "I thought I loved your father. When I met him, everything seemed to change from there. I didn't have to work to keep my daughters fed, or warm. He was my savior, but I could tell something was wrong. The way his eyes looked every time he glanced at me… It was pain. I ignored it, because I was happy once again."

"He told me he had a lovely daughter, around the same age as my daughters. I thought it was a match to be. He was so handsome, and so romantic; he bought me flowers before he asked me to marry him. It was so sudden."

"Of course I said yes, how could I not?"

Tsunade laughed again, and even draw out a long breath, "I thought I could live out the rest of my days being with him, as his wife who would never leave his side, and would comfort him, like he comfort me. It wasn't a true kind of love, but a love that would at least last for a long time, because we were both hurting on the inside."

"Sakura, when our family came together, I thought I gained a daughter, and even you looked happy. My daughters enjoyed spending time with you, and everything was just like a fairytale, wasn't it? Then…" Tsunade stopped talking. The room was silent again, no one was breathing loud, and Karin and Ino were even more tense. The hand in Sakura's hair tightens, but Sakura could care less about the pain, because she was in shock.

_All this time, she was in pain, but what changed. Why did she stop?_

"Then I realized something. When your father died… he never said goodbye to me, and he only seem to want to see you. I remember him on his deathbed, as should you. He never loved me…"

"He only used me… because he wanted his little, precious daughter," she said venomously, "to have a mother, to care, and look after. Ever since, I promised to never be used again."

"I said I was going to take care of you, but I never said how," Tsunade finished.

There was another heavy silence, and Sakura felt even more nervous than before. Now she knew the truth.

"My father never meant to hurt you, Tsunade." Sakura tried to say, but then another hand grabbed her hair. It must've been Karin, because it was a small hand, and Tsunade was still right in front of her.

"Don't. Patronize. Me. Girl." Tsunade stated, her tone was very quiet, but she was still upset. "I know what must be done."

"Girls," Tsunade now said, directing what she said to her daughters, who were still very tense. Her voice now stronger, and sounded normal, like the last ten minutes never happened. "Lets end this, we have a busy day tomorrow. Sakura has decided her fate. Do what you wish to her, I'm retiring for tonight."

The conversation ended, footsteps getting quieter, and the atmosphere got heavier. Tsunade left Sakura to her two daughters. Sakura got anxious, her body tensed up again. The two above her were also skittish, but they weren't shaking as badly as her. It's like the entire dialogue of Tsunade's story made everyone edgy, and everyone seemed not sure what to do. Sakura wasn't sure if she should fight back or not, she wasn't as strong to fight back two people, but she didn't want to see what would be her fate. Ino did imply earlier what to do with her hair, and the scissors only made it obvious what was going to happen next. If any of the girls had the guts to finish what they started.

Ino still had a tight grip in Sakura's hair. Karin, who is right next to her sister, holds the scissors firmly in on hand, unsure what to do. Their mother just left them to do what they wanted to Sakura, and they both wanted to see her suffer, but both were hesitant when carrying on the action.

Then Ino spoke out, "Lets finish what we got started, Karin. Mother doesn't want us to be weak… we can't let this brat get in our way, and she shouldn't have spoken out. H-Hand over the scissors, and you can hold onto her hair."

Sakura then felt the hand leave her hair. Some pieces fell in front of her face, they were a little damp with sweat from the way Ino was holding onto a clump of her hair. She could hear them moving about, and the creaks from the floors boards, and then a new hand grabbed a hold of her hair. Sakura shivered, and tried to shake off the new hand, but then someone moved onto of her, so she was immovable. She was trapped, and truly uncomfortable, and her face was being pressed into the floor.

Some then lifted her head with her hair, causing to hiss in pain, and her shoulder tightened. Ino was the one sitting on top of her, with her sister by her side, holding Sakura's head up. Karin pressed her face into against Sakura's ear. "You have been very naughty, Sakura, and for that, you're going to pay a heavy price."

Ino snickered, and put more of her weight onto Sakura. "Your hair, it's so long and soft, but too bad it's got to go."

Sakura struggled beneath her, and tried to slip under her, but she gasped in pain again when Karin pulled more of her hair.

"Stop struggling and accept your punishment," Ino snarled.

Ino, scissors in hand, pushed Karin's hands away from Sakura's hair, and grabbed a chunk herself, taking matters into her own hands. Karin, feeling insulted, backed away, now just watching the scene in front of her. She watched as Ino took a big lump of pink hair, and pressed the scissors into the hair, and started to cut it all.

When Sakura heard the first sound of a cut, she could almost feel her hair falling off. She felt tears coming down her eyes, and she didn't try to stop them. She always had long hair, and feeling it being cut away felt like she was loosing something. A part of her was being cut away.

Ino grabbed the second lump of hair she randomly chose from the top of stepsister's hair, and cut away. She was cutting pretty close to Sakura's head, and she knew she was cutting her hair short. Shorter than a girl should have. Karin, who was still watching, felt left out, and wanted a part of the action.

"Stop hogging all of it to yourself, you pig!" Karin snarled at her sister. Ino stopped cutting, and looked at her sister. There were little piles of hair surrounding them, and Sakura was the one quivering in the middle, shaking, sobbing quietly.

"Then stop sitting there, and finish this up," Ino hissed, "I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep." Ino slowly got off Sakura, who was still sobbing, and even wheezing a little. Karin, taking the scissors out of her hands, went over to Sakura, but didn't get on her. Seeing her in her vulnerable state almost made Karin feel uneasy, but not wanting to back out, grabbed the last long stripped pieces of hair, and cut them about the size Ino did. Looking over their work, Ino and Karin felt satisfied.

"Sakura, why don't you clean this up, me and Karin have to go to bed, and we don't want to do your job." Ino said.

"Yeah, and Sakura? Why don't you try to clean up, your hair is a mess," Karin added, and followed her sister out of the room, and go upstairs, both laughing on the way up.

Sakura didn't move, for what seem like hours, were only mere minutes. Sakura didn't want to see what they did to her, for she could only feel a lighter weight on her head, where she used to have long hair. Seeing some of her hair on the ground, she could only hope it looked better than she imagined.

_What happened if it's cut so short it looks like a boy's hair cut… I could never go out in public again until it's grown out, and that would be months of waiting. _

Sakura still couldn't muster up the courage and look what happened to her. She had a long day, and it seemed to have gotten worst. It felt like it was her fault, and she shouldn't have said anything. She couldn't help it though… those were thoughts, buried deep within her, and after all the torment she went through, being a servant, she couldn't keep it held up anymore.

…

Maybe she didn't have to keep it to herself anymore. She just fought back with words, but with a severe outcome, but she never felt so… brave. Like she didn't have to always take the insults.

However, she just got punished for just talking back… what else could they do to her? Worst probably. Sakura decided she couldn't just lie on the floor for the rest of the night, and besides, she would have to face the bad before she could face the good.

Still shaking, she steadily sat up, and looked at the scene before her. It had gotten darker, and there was very little light, and the moon made the room glow a dark blue hue. Though, she couldn't make out her hair color, there were slices of hair everywhere. She very slowly brought her hand to her hair, from the looks of it, it wasn't going to be long, and she grabbed her head. A tear slid down her face, her hair was very short, and she felt embarrassed by it. She could be mistaken for a boy now. Even her bangs were cut short. Though, it wasn't perfect, for she could feel uneven lengths of hair. She gasped and tried to swallow back another sob, which she could feel it get stuck in her throat.

The scissors were left on the floor as well, and she went to grab for it, but then her hand started to throb with pain. The way Tsunade stepped on it reminded her, but she ignored it. She needed to find a mirror first, to fix her hair. Getting up from the floor, she went to the table and grasped a candle. There was a big mirror in the bathroom, which she headed for in slow steps.

She made a note in her mind to clean up the mess in the kitchen, and also the mess out in the hall.

She placed the candle on the sinks edge, making sure it wouldn't fall in, and she looked into the mirror.

She wasn't sure what to think when she looked at herself. It was a feeling between shock, and also relief. It wasn't like she mutated or anything, but her hair, and the way her face looked, it was all new to her. Her hair was short, but it didn't seem as bad as she thought it was going to be. Her hair in the front was cut jaggedly, so she decided to start there, and make it a little more even, to match each side. Her bangs being cut short only allowed her to move them around her face, so she could see her forehead, which she always thought to be too big. Even her stepsisters made fun of her constantly on that. The rest of her hair was just cut above the shoulder, and turned her head to check the back, and make a couple of fixes. She couldn't see everything, but she knew she fixed most of it.

Looking at it again, she knew she could deal with it, and maybe even grow to like it. She even made a list about all the good things about it.

Now that its short, it will be easier to manage, it won't be in her face all the time, it won't need to be tied back while she worked, and also it shaped her face just a little bit better. Plus, seeing a little change couldn't be too bad.

_This is the best I could do about it… All those years on having long hair, just like moms. I still feel a pain in my chest, but I know I can get through this. If things get worst at home, maybe I can find Naruto. He could make me feel better, but I don't want to just rely on him. Besides, I just lost all my step families trust, if I had any of it. I guess I won't be going to the ball after all. _

_ Maybe it's for the best even, the ball couldn't be that grand like everyone says it's going to be. Nothing is perfect. On top of that, the prince wasn't going to notice me anyway, and stepmother wouldn't allow that to happen. The cost of my freedom to one stupid ball, it couldn't be worth it. _

Sakura thought it was best to not look at herself anymore, she had enough for one night, and she was exhausted. It was best just to clean the mess up and get a goods night rest, because tomorrow was going to a very busy day.

_I guess it's one more day until the ball. What a drag._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for reading, and the next scene with be with Sasori's and Deidara's dance 'lessons', and finally ending the second to last day before the ball comes! I actually wrote all of this in one day, so I had some major editing to do.<strong>

**I wanted to ask you all some things though, just your opinion on how this entire scene went. I kind of went off on how Sakura would have gotten her hair shorten, I mean in the anime it did, so I made this scene to prove how she either had to give her life to her stepfamily, or sacrifice something else, and Ino decided it would be fun to cut her hair. The scene picked up with Tsunade telling her story, most of it anyway, I might add some things later on in the story, but this kind of thickens the plot. **

**I seriously feel like I putting the dance lessons things to side, at the moment because I felt bad last time for not giving enough on the dinner scene, and here I decided to add some more. I just didn't feel right putting the dance lessons right after this, it might have ruin the suspense, and I wanted to focus more on the dance lessons in the next chapter. So sorry for not putting in this one. **

**So here are my questions I would like to ask from you:**

**1. Do you think Sakura should go to Naruto for help, I kind of think it would a good idea for her to go and get some friendly advice, but she only just met him.**

**2. Do you think the family is done with her yet? I think there might be more coming from them… but what else can they do to her?**

**3. Again… Ugh, I don't know how the dance lessons should go, and I really want to add some dark themes, but with some humor in it! I mean Deidara is going to make a fool of himself, but I don't want to ruin… Sasori's character by making him take dance lessons. **

**4. What character would you like to see next in the upcoming chapter? I already used a few, but you guys can choose this time!**

**Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to hear from you! Read and Review, please!**


End file.
